Finding the Way Home
by WickedPirate79
Summary: Sometimes a home isn't a location you are seeking but rather... the people who can fill the voids in your heart and make you whole.
1. Chapter 1: Finding Home

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. All are property of their respected groups. (i.e. ABC Studios, writers of Once Upon a Time)

Note: This story takes place after the events of the winter finale of season 3, Once Upon a Time. This will be a **Swan Queen** pairing fic, if you do not like that pairing yet still decide to read on then please be respectfu. reviews are always lovely. Without readers... stories can not live. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy. :)

_Sometimes a home isn't a location you are seeking but rather... the people who can fill the voids in your heart and make you whole._

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Regina sat on her couch, legs half under her and a hot cup of coffee in hand. The dog lay against her, its head resting on her lap sound asleep. It had been a little over a year since Storybrooke vanished along with all of its inhabitants, back to the Enchanted Forest. Regina had given up the thing she loved most once again so that they would be spared the curse, a price that was hers to bear and bear alone. Her son. While she would remember every moment of every day she lived in Storybrooke with Henry, he would remember none of it. Nor remember her. A single tear fell upon her cheek in thought.

She had given him all she could and the best chance of happiness, placing good memories in the empty space where the old ones of Storybrooke would have been. So too did she give those memories to Emma, Henry's birth mother. The woman who at the start was a thorn in Regina's side, but who over time… meant more to her than Regina wished to admit. They had become family through the bond of their son. She wondered a few times if Emma had wanted to say something more that day, like in the mines, or meant more by the few words she spoke and that look of heartbreak in her eyes. That look was all too familiar to Regina, though she was used to seeing it in her own reflection.

"_What will happen to us?" Emma asked._

_Regina simply responded. "I don't know."_

"_Doesn't sound like much of a happy ending."_

"_It's not." Was all Regina could say._

She had watched as Emma and Henry slowly got in the car that day and drove over the town line, watching until all that was left was a blur of magic cloud as the town vanished, returning them to the Enchanted Forest and leaving no trace behind.

Regina now found herself back in the world where she had given up her son. The moment she arrived back, the first and only thing on her mind was to find Henry. Now that the curse had somehow been altered surely that meant that she could see him now, right? 'Never' really didn't mean _never_, did it? But what would she say? He wouldn't know her any longer. She knew if she did somehow find them and tell of what happened, she would have to take it slowly, a step at a time. There was no guarantee they would ever believe her.

When Regina managed to locate them, months after her arrival back, her first impulse was to rush to them and hug Henry tight, but she knew better. Instead, she stayed at a distance not really sure where to go from that point. She would see them in the park or at the store here and there after that but never approached. Regina kept telling herself she simply wanted to make sure they were truly happy and that the memories she gave them were enough. But deep in her soul she knew that was a lie. She wanted more… she still wanted that happy ending. She wanted...no, needed them back in her life. _Them._ She no longer could deny that the fates had spun Emma's life thread with hers, forever to be destined to entwine with one another. Her missing pieces of her heart were so close at that moment, yet unreachable at the same time. How was she to go on from here without destroying everything once more as she seemed to repeatedly do in her past when she wanted something?

Regina decided then and there that things would be different this time. She would keep her emotions in check and keep at bay the darkness that seemed to always find her. And if she was going to continue with anything, the first thing she needed was a place to stay. She started off with the newspaper then ventured into an internet cafe to try and attempt to look for places online. She looked at a few different locations before falling in love with a loft which happened to be located not too far from where she believed Emma and Henry to be living. While yes it was a far cry from a castle or manor, she could make it livable.

After a few days of buying furniture and décor it was looking and feeling more like a home. But once all the hustle and bustle of that had died down, all she was left with was time. Time to think and feel and it was in those moments the holes in her heart seemed to expand wanting to engulf her in darkness. The light to cast away that darkness and fill those voids was missing in her life. Her son, Henry. Without him, she didn't know how long the wisps of light left behind would last. While she had been used to living in a castle "alone" in her past, it seemed odd that living alone in a small place like this was far more isolating and lonely than that could ever be.

It was about a month after moving in that Maddie, her four legged companion, came into her life. Regina smiled at the memory and looked down to scratch the dog's ears and gently stroke her fur. The Beauceron nestled closer to Regina and nuzzled into her hand. Regina had been hesitant at first about taking the dog in to her home. One of her neighbors had come knocking on her door one day and explained they were moving and would not be able to take their dog with them. They knew she lived alone and tried to convince her that the dog would be perfect company for her and also a source of protection. They also mentioned that the Beauceron had seemed to take to her the few times they had run into her in the building and they wanted Maddie to have a happy home.

Thinking of that day, Regina bent down to kiss the dog's head, glad she had eventually accepted the offer to take Maddie in. After all they were kindred spirits; both had to give up their families. Maddie lifted her head and cocked it to the side to look at Regina before gingerly licking the woman's chin and nuzzling her. The brunette smiled and scratched under the dog's chin. "I'm going to go take a shower and then you and I shall go for a walk in the park. How would you like that?" She asked the dog. The Beauceron barked in agreeance to the idea and moved off the couch to let Regina get up.

The brunette walked to the kitchen area and washed out her coffee cup and placed it in the sink while Maddie took off towards the bedroom and jumped on the bed, laying down to wait on her human. She watched every move Regina made until the woman disappeared into the other room to shower. When Regina returned, Maddie lifted her head and jumped down to grab her leash and sat waiting at the door. "Almost ready my love." The brunette said lovingly to the dog as it sat there wagging its tail back and forth as she finished putting on her boots. Once Regina got up she grabbed the scarf that was laying on her dresser and placed it around her neck then put her coat on. "Leash?" She asked placing her hand in front of the dog's mouth. The Beauceron gently dropped the leash in her hand and waited for it to be attached. "Off we go then." Regina stated as she stroked the dog's head one last time before opening the door and set them on their way.


	2. Chapter 2: Have We Met?

I just want to say a big thank you to those that have chosen to follow this story. It means a lot that you liked the first chapter enough to want more. :) My little writer heart is happy. And to the few that posted reviews. 3 Your words of encouragement and love of the story make me want to continue. SO thank you to all! Now without further ado...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Have We Met?**

"Mom! Can we go to the park today?" Henry called out while rummaging through the refrigerator to get to the milk for his cereal. "We'll see Henry. Finish your breakfast first." Emma stated as she came from the room, scrunching her wet hair with a towel. "I have errands to run today so we can't stay all day if we go, alright kiddo?" The boy just nodded as he shoved a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

Emma threw the towel in the hamper then headed to the counter and opened her laptop to boot it up. "Did you leave me any?" She asked teasingly to her son, grabbing the box of cereal and a bowl to pour some for herself. Snatching a spoon from the sink and the milk, Emma leaned over the counter to munch on her breakfast as she searched her unread emails. "So, when do you want to go search for our Christmas tree?" She asked peering over the top of the computer to look at her son. The boy finished his mouthful of cereal before answering. "Can we get it tomorrow after school? Unless we can go after you finish today?" He took another big bite. "I want to get a big one this year." A bit of food went flying from his mouth.

Emma chuckled at the scene in front of her. "Don't talk with your mouth full and get a napkin. And we'll have to see about today. It depends on how long you keep me at the park." Emma answered, raising her eyebrow slightly at him before breaking into a small smile. "_If_ we do though, then you will have to help me with my errands and the chores that need to be done today. Deal?" "Deal." Henry said between mouthfuls, then looked up at his mom with a cheeky grin. "Sorry." He took the napkin and wiped his mouth. She laughed and shook her head at him.

She gave a small sigh at his comment on wanting a bigger tree this year. "I don't know if we can afford a big one kid. Money is tight right now." Henry frowned a little but nodded. "I know. But... maybe we'll still find a big one that we _can_ afford." He still wanted to hold out hope. Emma just gave him a small smile before looking back at her computer to finish checking what she needed. After closing the laptop she walked over and gave Henry a kiss on the head before taking his empty bowl to add to hers and took them to the sink to wash. "Go get dressed and we'll head to the park soon." Henry jumped up. "Can we play frisbee again? That was fun." Emma laughed. "Alright. Grab it on your way back. It's in my closet."

* * *

"Go long mom!" Henry called out as he flung the frisbee in the direction of the blonde. Emma reached up and snatched it out of the air, quickly sending it back to her son. Catching it, Henry tried to do a trick with it as he flew it toward her once more but it lost momentum and fell, rolling in the grass away from them. "Oops!"

"Don't worry, you'll get it. It takes practice." Emma stated back as she picked it up and brushed off the grass. "You ready for this one?" Henry grinned and nodded. She spun around once before sending it high and long in the air. Henry began to run where it was headed, turning around to run backward as he got closer so he could see to catch it. "Henry! Careful! Watch where you're going." Emma called out to him but it was too late, he didn't hear her. He jumped up to catch the ball and came down taking a few steps backward to steady himself, bumping into a lady and her dog.

"Watch where you're... " Regina began to say but stopped when she looked down to find familiar brown eyes staring up at her. "Sorry, sorry." Henry apologized, backing up out of the lady's personal space. Regina's demeanor completely changed as she softened her expression. "Are you alright?" She simply asked, tilting her head to the side and bending down to his eye level. "Yeah. I'm okay. Sorry for running into you. I should have watched where I was going." The boy stated looking down at the ground in front of him. "It's alright. No one was hurt." The brunette woman gave him a smile of reassurance when Henry slowly looked up as the woman spoke and he was set at ease knowing she wasn't mad at him. He gave her a smile back and it warmed her heart to see that smile she never thought she would see again.

"Does your dog bite?" He asked looking at the Beauceron sitting there patiently., its attention focused on a squirrel off in the distance. "No, she doesn't bite and her name is Maddie. You can pet her if you'd like." Henry's smiled grew a little bigger as he leaned over to stroke the dog's fur. Maddie turned her head to find who was petting her and wagged her tail in appreciation. "I always wanted a dog but mom says I'm enough trouble." Henry stated with a little chuckle before getting on his knees to continue petting the dog as the Beauceron licked him on the chin to say thanks. "And we can't really afford one right now." He added, giving the dog one last pat on the head before standing back up and brushing off his pants.

"Oh?" Regina was just about to say more when Emma bounded up slightly out of breath. "Henry, are you okay?" She asked her son, crouching down to check him over. Once she was satisfied there were no injuries she stood back up to speak with the woman he had run into. "I'm so sorry. It was my fault. I threw it too far and tried to get his attention. Are you alright?" Regina stood there a moment just staring at the blonde before her. She had not expected the surge of feelings trying to pull her towards the two. She had been trying to think of different scenarios of them meeting and how she would feel or what she would do, but the planning had all been for naught. There she stood frozen trying to collect her inner self. "Hello?" Emma furrowed her brow a little in concern. "I asked if you were alright?" Regina stood a moment longer before snapping out of her thoughts. "I.. I'm sorry. Yes, I'm fine. There's no need for concern." Regina finally answered.

"Well, sorry again. Come on Henry, I think you've bothered the woman enough." The blonde placed her arm over the boy's shoulder. "He was really no bother." Regina commented back with a warm smile. "No harm was done." She looked down to the boy and gave a small wink. He smiled back at her then tilted his head back to look up at his mother. "This means I'm not in trouble right?" Emma looked down and gave him a quirk of her brow. "I'll show you trouble." She stated before taking her free hand and tickling him a little. He laughed and squirmed a bit before settling as she stopped with the tickles. Regina watched the mother and son interact with each other and felt a warmth in her heart; the words she spoke to them that day she lost them both playing back in her mind like distant echoes. _My gift to you is good memories. A good life for you and Henry. You'll have never given him up. You'll have always been together._

"Well thank you for not being angry at him." The blonde commented with a little crooked smile. She then reached out her hand. "Emma." She introduced herself. Regina hesitated a moment looking from her to her hand before extending her own to take it. "Regina." As the brunette's hand touched hers, Emma's eyes widened as a scene flashed in her head. _A woman who looked like Regina, standing there offering up an apple to her._ Regina cocks her head to the side in puzzlement. "Is there something wrong?" She asked the blonde who had gone quiet and still. "Emma?" With her name, another flash jumped into view. _Again, a woman, seeming to be Regina, lay in the middle of a street. Henry is there along with Emma as they try to… wake her? The woman opens her eyes and says Emma's name._

"Emma? Are you alright?" Regina asked once again, her tone laced with concern. _That voice_. Emma blinked a few times and shook her head free of the strange images, letting go of the other woman's hand. "Yes...Sorry. It was just... nothing. It's... have we met before?" Regina just quirked her brow but didn't answer. She didn't want to lie to her, so instead said nothing and gave a light shrug. A slight blush of embarrassment came upon Emma's face as she turned to look away and clear her throat. "Well Henry, you uh... ready to go?" Henry nodded and gave Maddie a goodbye scratch on the head. As they went off their separate ways, Emma couldn't help as she looked over her shoulder to watch the brunette, wondering what those images she saw meant. She turned back around and shook her head to try and clear it once more. Wrapping her arm around her son's shoulders, she gave him a small hug squeeze and smile as they made their way out of the park.


	3. Chapter 3: Dazed and Confused

**Note**: I wish to thank those that have chosen to favorite or follow this story. It warms my heart that you are enjoying the story thus far enough to make a commitment to it. :3 I hope I can continue to do it justice and help the characters find their way home. :) reviews = love

**Disclaimer**: The dialogue used in dream sequence of this chapter is from Once Upon a Time season 1, ep 2. The lines are not mine! I give credit to the writers of Once. Again NOT mine!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Dazed and Confused**

Regina continued the rest of her walk in deep thought, Maddie having to stop her a few times from stepping into traffic. She hadn't expected to see Emma and Henry that morning much less come face to face with them. They had been there in front of her and she could do nothing; now they were gone again. Regina was frustrated. I_'m just a passing stranger to them._ She thought to herself, which just made her heart sink even more. She knew the circumstances before she even ventured to find them, why she thought it would have been easy or any different was delusional on her part. Coming face to face had made it reality and she wasn't as prepared as she thought she was with it. That one moment was like saying goodbye to them all over again. A tear threatened to fall but the brunette tightened her jaw and blinked it away, refusing to break.

After Regina got home from walking Maddie she fixed a fresh bowl of water and food for her and then headed back out alone. She needed to clear her head, and staying in the quiet apartment was not going to help at all. She felt as though the silence and isolation would swallow her whole. _"Have we met?"_ Emma's question reverberated in her head as she left her building. Was it possible the blonde was remembering something? If there was any possibility she was, then Regina couldn't give up. She would have to find a way back into their lives. _Because having no one, well… that's the worst curse imaginable._ She had a chance to get back someone she loved; she wasn't letting her son go again.

* * *

"I'm sorry we didn't make it to get the tree today kiddo." Emma said with a slight grunt as she pushed open the apartment door with her shoulder, her hands full of groceries. She propped the door open for Henry as he brought in the bag he was carrying and set it on the counter. "It's okay. Tomorrow right?" He stated as he started to empty the contents of the bag and set them out. "Tomorrow, definitely. I promise." His mom gave him a smile before dropping her bags next to his.

After helping her put away the groceries Henry went and changed then came out and plopped down on the couch. "Can we watch tonight?" He asked picking up the remote and turning on the tv. "That sounds like a plan. You pick the movie, I'll make the popcorn." Finding a bag of popcorn in the cabinet, Emma popped it in the microwave and grabbed a large bowl and two drinks. "You want cheese on it?" She called out over her shoulder when the popcorn was done. "Yeah!" The boy answered back as he fixed the blu-ray player. Emma poured the popcorn in the bowl and then grabbed the parmesan cheese, grating it over the popped kernels.

She walked over to the couch and settled in, placing the drinks on the small table in front of them and sat back with the bowl in her lap. Henry curled up next to her and grabbed a handful of popcorn as the movie started. "So which one did you pick for us?" She asked, taking a few kernels and popping them in her mouth. "A Christmas Story." He answered back, taking another handful of popcorn and shoveled it in. "Hey, slow down or we won't have any for the movie." She took a piece and threw it at him. Henry chuckled and threw one back at his mom before grabbing his drink to take a sip.

As the credits began to roll at the end of the movie, Emma looked down to where her son had passed out with his head resting in her lap. She gently removed herself and grabbed a pillow, lifting his head to fit it under him. Then taking the blanket off the back of the couch she covered him up and kissed his head goodnight, not wishing to disturb him just to take him to his bed. She turned off the blu-ray player and tv before cleaning up from the popcorn. Once the dishes were washed she stretched with a small yawn and turned off the lights as she headed to bed.

* * *

_Bladed chains slice through another branch, causing flecks of wood to fly up and fall down like rain over Emma. As the apple tree limb falls to the ground, it is only when she stops the chainsaw, that she hears the anger emanating from the brunette striding towards her looking hell bent and ready to destroy the blonde if she had anything to say about it._

"_What the hell are you doing!?" Regina yelled out._

_Emma just smirked at her. "Picking apples." She tossed the chainsaw behind her and brushed off her hands._

"_You're out of your mind!" Regina half snarled at her. _

_Emma simply continued to stand her ground not giving in to the brunette's angry intimidation she was trying to pull off. "No you are, if you think a shotty frame job is enough to scare me off. You're gonna have to do better than that. You come after me one more time I'm coming after the rest of this tree… because sister, you have no idea what I'm capable of."_

_She saw the rage in the brunette's glare she was giving back at her but there was something else surfacing… was that a slight smirk? Something was beginning to mix with Emma's own anger and she could feel a flush begin to creep up..._

"Goooooood morning New York City! Looks like we're gonna have a nice sunny day today with a high of 45 degrees." The radio blared, signalling the start of the day. Emma groaned and rolled over to smack the alarm off, knocking it to the floor. She threw the covers over her head to hide from the sunlight, hoping to deny the reality of day for just a few more moments. "What the hell was that?" She asked herself out loud, confused at the dream she was awakened from. She brought her hands up to her face and took in a deep breath, letting it out gradually as she tried to wake.

Gently rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she tossed her covers to the side and slowly sat up, flinching as her feet touched the cold wooden floor. Emma sat there for a little bit, resting her elbows on her knees. She covered her face once again with her hands, softly massaging her forehead with her fingertips as she tried to figure out the dream. "Why would I dream that?" She whispered to herself. She replayed it a couple times in her head before finally deciding to get up and head to the bathroom for a much needed shower, hoping it would help to clear her mind.

The shower however, did nothing to clear her thoughts as the last look the brunette gave her from her dream seemed to play on a loop in her head. She rested her forehead against the cool tile of the shower. This was making no sense to her. She had met the woman only once yet there was that flash of something when they shook hands and now this. "What the hell is wrong with me? Get it together Emma." She chided herself before leaning away from the wall and turning off the water.

After drying off and getting dressed she went to wake Henry and sent him off to shower as she packed his lunch for school and got breakfast set out. She was distracted as she poured the cereal in the bowls, thinking of the very brief encounter in the park again. "Mom?" Henry called to her as he came into the kitchen, already dressed in his school uniform. "Moooom!" He called out to her again to get her attention. Emma snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him then down to see the bowl overflowing with cereal as it continued to flow. She quickly stopped and set the box down on the counter, turning to grab something to clean it with.

"Mom are you okay?" Henry asked, his brow furrowed in confusion at his mother's behavior. "Fine Henry." She answered him back non-committed. "Eat up." She handed him his bowl of cereal then went off to check and make sure everything was turned off and in place. When she returned Henry was cleaning out his bowl and washing his hands. "Your lunch is on the counter." Emma said, grabbing her coat off the rack and putting it on. "I got it." The boy answered back and came over to put his own coat on and backpack.

* * *

Once Henry was dropped off at school, Emma set out toward the nearby Starbucks to see if she could get any work done on her research paper and get a large hot chocolate to help. Once she placed her order she went and grabbed one of the small tables in the corner and set up her laptop, covering her mouth as a small yawn escaped. She had to get this paper done soon. She only had a week left and not even half way through the large research paper after working on it for 2 weeks already.

A few hours had passed when Emma got up to stretch and take a quick break to order another hot chocolate and picked up some granola and an apple as her stomach demanded. The orders were backed up and the attendant said it would be a few more minutes than normal. "You know me, I'll be here all day." She smiled to the guy and turned to head back to her table.

Deep into her research paper she didn't hear her name being called when her order was up. The attendant went to call her again when a woman stopped him. "I'll take it to her." She said, giving him a warm smile. He stood there a moment before clearing his throat, realizing he was staring, and handed her the beverage along with her own. She walked over with the two drinks to where the blonde was sitting biting into an apple. Regina couldn't help but smirk slightly at the choice of fruit.

"Is anyone sitting here?" A voice asked, jolting Emma from her work. She knew that voice. Though she'd only heard it once there was no mistaking it. She still couldn't put her finger on it but even that first encounter, it was familiar somehow. It made her body and mind react involuntarily and whether good or bad she wasn't sure, but it was throwing her off kilter. "I asked if someone was sitting here." The voice asked again. Emma couldn't find her words and simply went with a shake of her head no, as she finally stole her eyes away from her computer to look over at the woman sitting down across from her. "There were no other seats. I hope you don't mind." Regina commented with a smile. "And I believe this is yours." She set the beverage in front of the blonde.

Emma looked around and hadn't realized how crowded it had truly gotten. "No of course. Please, I insist." She turned back and tried to return the smile. "And um, thanks." She added, picking up the cup and taking a quick sip of it to try and help calm herself.

"What is it that you're working on, if I may be so nosy?" Regina asked as she took a sip of her coffee. "It must be something quite interesting to be able to get that lost in it." Emma gave a short chuckle. "Not sure if it's _that_ interesting but it's a research paper for a class. I decided recently to go back to college so I could make a better life for my son." Emma answered and Regina gave a soft smile. The blonde returned the smile but then grew quiet. She took another bite from her apple, but thoughts of her dream came rushing back to her again the moment she took the bite, now that the woman from it was now sitting across from her. She stared at the apple before setting it down quickly and almost choked on the piece in her mouth. She cleared her throat and looked up at the brunette again. "Henry means the world to me. I don't know what my life would have been like without him." She started, figuring talking about her son would get her mind off of the subject swimming in her head.

"Quite different I assure you." Regina commented, a lump growing in her throat the moment the words were out. Emma arched her brow slightly in interest. "I simply mean to say, children change you." Regina continued, giving a halfhearted smile, trying desperately to keep her emotions at bay. This was a bad idea, Regina thought to herself. She knew the question that was about to be asked and she wished it wouldn't be. _You should have stayed away_. "Do you have children?" The blonde asked, some reason wanting to know more of this woman. Though the brunette had yet to divulge any info of herself to Emma, she couldn't help but feel like Regina was holding back something with the slightest emotions on her face. And the woman had been haunting her thoughts since that brief encounter in the park. Emma needed to know why. She was about to ask more when the woman abruptly stood from the table. "I… I'm sorry, I just realized... I completely forgot I needed to take care of something this afternoon. If you'll excuse me." She picked up her coffee and grabbed her coat. "It was a pleasure seeing you again." Regina added, trying to muster up a quick apologetic smile before turning and heading out of the coffee shop. Emma just sat there in a bit of a daze at the sudden retreat.


	4. Chapter 4: The Perfect One

**Note**: Thank you again for the love and support you have shown in this story. I know Regina is in a somber state but I promise, if you stick with me it will be worth it in the end. It's a delicate situation. You have a woman who knows everything that happened having to live with the reality that right now those she loves remember nothing. Be patient with me? It's slow burn Swan-Mills family. :3 Also the song lyrics towards the end of this chapter are from "I Wish I Were the Rain" by SheDaisy. So I will stop blabbering now and let you read on. Hope you enjoy. Reviews/Follows = Love ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Perfect One**

"You ready to go get our tree?" Emma asked Henry as she picked him up from school. "Yeah. I'm going to find the perfect tree." He beamed up at her as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder while they walked. "Oh yeah? What if I find it first?" She teased and poked him in the rib. Henry just chucked and shook his head. "Nope. It's gonna be me." Emma just squeezed him in a hug as they continued down the street. "I thought we could get a slice of pizza for dinner after we pick out our tree, sound good?" Henry grinned up at his mom and nodded big. "Can I have two?" Emma roughed up his hair. "We'll see. How was school?" Henry adjusted his backpack. "It was alright. Glad we only have two more days though."

As soon as they got to the Christmas tree lot Henry left his mother in his wake, running off to start looking through the different ones. Emma kept an eye on him while she continued to take her time. She walked over to a small section where they had a few marked down. "Henry." She called out to him. "What about this one?" The boy peeked his head around one of the trees he was looking at and scrunched his nose. "No, not that one." Emma tilted her head and looked at it again. "Why what's wrong with it?" Henry rolled his eyes. "Not that one." He stated again with no further explanation and disappeared between some trees. Emma shook her head at her son's stubbornness and moved off toward the direction where she saw her son headed.

Regina was paying for her tree when she heard a familiar small voice and turned to see a boy run into her line of sight. She just stood and watched, yet hoping to not be seen. "Oh, mom! What about this one?" Henry asked running over to the tree. "It's perfect!" The boy exclaimed, checking all the way around it to make sure. Emma walked over to where her son was and looked at the price of the tree. "It may be perfect, but the price tag... not so much." She said with a frown showing her son. "Sorry kiddo." Henry deflated as his joy over his perfect tree was extinguished, destroyed by their money situation until his mom was paid. "That's okay." He said with a shrug and looked down at the ground, moving around loose tree bristles with his foot. "Guess we can go look at that tree you found." He said heading back to where his mom had found it. Emma's heart broke a little; she hated disappointing him.

"Ma'am? Is that all?" The tree seller asked, trying to get the brunette's attention. The brokenness Regina saw in Henry tugged at her heart. She snapped out of her gaze and turned back to the man. "Actually how much is that tree over there that the woman and her son were looking at?" He looked over to where she was referring to and looked down at the chart and showed her the price. "Could you add that one as well?" He nodded. "Sure. Just let me go and…" Regina reached out and touched his arm to stop him. "I would rather you not." He gave her a puzzled look. "Simply let me pay. The tree is for them, but I would like it if you'd keep it to yourself on who paid for it." He creased his brow in puzzlement but didn't question just nodded once more as he rang up the sale and gave her her receipt. "Thank you." She gave him Emma's name and an extra $20 to make sure he understood before leaving the lot, believing to be unnoticed by the two.

The man stuck the money in his pocket then wrote up the slip for delivery and headed over to the blonde and her son. "If you'd like to fill this out we'll get your tree delivered to your home for free." Emma looked at him in confusion. "I'm sorry we don't know if we're purchasing a tree yet." He looked down at his paper. "You're… Emma Swan correct?" The blonde arched her brow. "Yes but.." He took the clipboard and handed it to her. "Then that over there is your tree. I'm just going by the paperwork. It's already paid for, you just need to fill out the address and time you'd like us to deliver it." Emma was about to protest when Henry tugged on her jacket. "Mooom." She looked at the delivery slip then down to her son and saw the pleading look in his eyes. She sighed and hoped this wouldn't come to bite her in the ass when someone didn't get their Christmas tree later. She filled out the needed information and handed it back to the guy. He took it and looked it over. "Alright looks good. It'll be on our last delivery of the night. Merry Christmas." He smiled and walked back to take care of another customer waiting.

"Well that was odd, hey kid?" Emma said to Henry after the man was gone. She looked over at her son when he didn't answer and saw him looking out toward the street. The boy thought he saw Regina turn the corner out of the lot. "Henry, what is it?" His mom asked, placing her hand on his shoulder and looked as well but didn't see what could have his concentration. She did however notice that the weather was starting to change for the worse. "Well we better get going. We need to get home before this weather starts getting too bad." She gave his shoulder a slight squeeze to get his attention. "We still need to get our pizza." He gazed up at his mom and nodded. "I'm hungry." She smile and roughed up his hair. "Let's go then."

* * *

Regina stopped in at the coffee shop down the block as the wind started to pick up and ordered a large coffee to go. "It's getting pretty nasty out there isn't it?" The attendant stated, as she made change in the cash register. "It came up pretty quick." Regina simply nodded in affirmation and took her receipt, stepping off to the side to wait. She looked out to see people rushing about trying to pull out their umbrellas, others lifting the hoods of their jackets over their heads to protect from the light drizzle beginning to set it. Once she had her coffee she walked out and immediately tried to flag down a taxi to escape the oncoming rain as it began to come down a little harder. She swore to herself as the wind cut through her and she grabbed her jacket a little tighter. The temperature seemed to have dropped 10 degrees just from the short time she had been in the shop.

As the taxi arrived at it's destination, the brunette paid the driver before pulling up the collar to her coat in preparation of venturing out into the cold wet night, the rain stinging as it made contact with her skin. She managed to make it into the building with minimal damage to both herself and her attire. She gently brushed some of the water off her coat and readjusted the collar as she waited for the elevator up to her floor, running her fingers up under her hair so she didn't look like a complete disaster. She cursed herself for not bringing along an umbrella.

Once inside her apartment, Regina set her coffee down and immediately took off her wet coat to hang next to the door. Maddie was there to greet her, her tail wagging as she sat patiently for her owner to greet her back. "Hello my darling." She squatted down in front of the dog and roughed up the fur around it's neck as the dog gave her a kiss on the chin and cheek in appreciation. "I missed you too." She gave the dog a smile before scratching it's head and standing back up. "It's dreadful out though. Be glad you were inside where it's warm." Regina removed her shoes and left them by the door as well then picked up her coffee and moved down the small hall toward the living room, Maddie close behind her like a shadow. The brunette walked over to the large window and stood looking out at the city, the rain now falling a little harder. The droplets on the window distorted the city lights, giving off a kaleidoscope reality. The Beauceron came to sit right next to her, mimicking her owner as she too looked out the window, her tail slowly moving side to side against the floor.

Now that things were quiet again, the brunette could feel the darkness beginning to creep towards her, reaching out with wisp like fingers, wanting to engulf her once more. Maddie sensed the change in her owner and whined, scooting over to her to sit leaning slightly against her. Regina took a sip of her coffee to warm herself and brought a hand down to stroke the dog's head gently. "I know. You're always here." She looked down at the Beauceron and gave a half hearted smile. "What would I do without you here, hmm? You'll protect me from the darkness." She smiled a little more when the dog looked up at her with soulful eyes, causing the unshed tear she had been holding back to finally release and caress her cheek as it fell. The dog whimpered and nuzzled her leg. "I know." Regina repeated in a soft whisper.

She looked back out the window as she took another sip of her coffee then turned to go find a seat on the couch. Maddie jumped up next to her and laid down to rest her head in her owner's lap. Regina set her cup down and picked up the remote to turn on the stereo, turning the volume down to a soft lull. She closed her eyes as the gentle harmonies floated across and filled the apartment. _Love's a series of broken sentences. Miscalculations, reconciliations. Seductive highs, destructive lows._ As she listened to the lyrics, Regina thought back to the different times between her and Emma. Intense moments between them that seemed to simmer on the edge of hate and seduction...to those times of almost losing Henry._ Oh, I wish I were the rain… 'Cause it can fall as hard as it wants to. Gingerly drip down a lover's face. Cry for hours and weeks on end, And never feel a bit out of place. And it can feed a field, put out a fire, And never feel the pain_._ I wish I were the rain._ The Beauceron nestled closer to Regina, feeling her owner's sadness. The brunette opened her eyes and looked to her companion. "I'll be okay my love." She stroked Maddie's fur. "I just miss them." She kissed the dog's head and whispered against the fur. "I'll find a way to get them back."


	5. Chapter 5: The Invitation

**Note:** Thank you to the new followers that joined the story from the last chapter. :) Means a lot that you want to take the time to read my fic. Love all my readers. :3 Hope you enjoy this next installment! Reviews = love

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Invitation**

The following day, Emma spent the morning and early afternoon in the coffee shop like she did just about every day to finish up her paper and submit it so she wouldn't have to deal with it over Henry's winter break. She wanted to devote as much time to her son as she could while he was off. Picking him up from school, she decided they would take the longer way home, walking through Central park rather than taking the subway so they could talk and enjoy the park covered in a light layer of snow. On their way there they stopped at one of the delis and grabbed a sandwich to eat in the park.

As they set about for their walk after they'd finished their food, Emma was trying not to be too obvious as she scanned the area for any sign of the brunette woman that kept finding her way into her thoughts. Truth be known, that was the other reason she wanted to take a walk instead of catching the subway home. Sure it was probably stupid, not to mention an extreme long shot that she would be here; the city was huge. The fact that they had even bumped into each other twice was sheer luck. She had never seen the brunette prior to that, so why would it be any different now?

"Hey! Swan!" A male voice called out. The blonde whipped her head around towards the direction it came from and stopped. "Oh, hey." She called back with a half smile as Jace came to a stop in front of her. "I was calling at you a few times there." Emma stuck her hands in her coat pocket and brought her shoulders up in a slight shrug. "Sorry, guess I didn't hear you." He just laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah I gathered as much. So what are you up to?" Emma just looked around one last time, figuring her mission impossible was apparently over...for now. "Henry and I were just enjoying a walk in the park." That's when he finally acknowledged the boy. "Hey kid." Jace reached over and went to rough up the boy's hair but Henry stepped out of his reach. "Hey." He stated back flatly before looking away. Emma looked down at her son and stroked his hair, knowing he didn't care for the guy she'd been seeing.

Jace shrugged at the kid's reaction and steered his attentions back to Emma. "Anyway, are we still on for tomorrow night?" He asked and reached up to caress her cheek. Emma flinched, not meaning too but saw that he had still noticed. "Sorry. Your... hands are cold." She gave the excuse with a small smile attached with it in hopes he would buy in to it. In all honesty she didn't know why she flinched. She liked him; they had been seeing each other for a while now, so what changed?There was only one thing that had... _Regina_, a voice whispered in her thoughts. "So are we?" He went back to his question. "Uh, yeah… of course." She answered, trying to sound upbeat while also trying to figure out her growing fixation on the brunette she met only a couple days prior.

"Good, so I was thinking…." Jace began discussing his plans he had when Henry tuned him out and just walked over to watch some people playing touch football. He sat there watching them for a while when he noticed a familiar dog just past the players. Henry squinted and was pretty sure it was Maddie with her owner. He got a big smile on his face and ran over to his mom. "Mom." He waited for her to answer but she didn't. "Mom!" He gave a light tug on her coat. "Mom can I…" Emma gave a side glance to him. "Just a moment Henry." She finally answered him and touched his cheek before continuing the conversation she was having with Jace. Henry groaned and tried one more time. "Mom. I'm going to go see Maddie and Regina. They're right over there." He instructed before frowning when she didn't look and took off across the lawn over to where the brunette and her dog were.

Regina sat on the bench reading a book while Maddie lay under her half asleep. The dog lifted her head to yawn and then spotted Henry walking over to them. She maneuvered out from under Regina and walked till the leash caught her and barked. The brunette looked up to shush the dog when she saw the boy approaching. "Hi." Henry said with a big smile as he got closer and bent down to give the dog attention. "Hey girl." The dog licked his face, happy to see him causing the boy to laugh a little. Regina couldn't help but smile herself. "Hello Henry." He stood up but kept his hand on the dog's head. "Hi." He patted the Beauceron's head one last time before going to sit next to Regina. "Surely you're not here by yourself." She looked around trying to spot his mother. The boy just shook his head. "No. I'm here with my mom. But she's over there with her boyfriend." He rolled his eyes. She chuckled at Henry's reaction, though a small part of her heart still cracked at the thought of Emma with someone else. "So I take it you don't care for your mother's choice in companion." Henry scrunched his face in disapproval. "No. He doesn't like me. I can tell he doesn't want me around." Regina frowned and wanted to reach out to hug him but held herself back.

"I'm sure it's not like that Henry." She tried to comfort the boy in someway. Maddie came around and rested her head in his lap. He scratched her ears gently. "No he definitely doesn't like me. But it's okay because I don't like him either. Wish he'd stop coming around." Regina could hold back no longer and reached out to stroke his hair. Henry slowly looked up to meet her eyes. If it was up to her, she would make certain herself that the man stayed far away from them. But she had made a promise to herself not to interfere in their lives and to do things right this time.

"Did you buy the Christmas tree for us yesterday?" He asked bluntly, catching the brunette off guard at the sudden change of subject. She moved her hand away and looked down at Maddie as her brow creased a little. "Where did that come from? And why would you think that?" She slowly glanced back at Henry. The boy watched her reaction and then smiled a little to himself, knowing he was right. "I knew it. I thought I saw you that day leaving the tree lot. It had to be you!" While Regina was trying to wrap her head around the fact that she had been caught, so to speak, Henry continued. "Why didn't you want us to know it was you?" He asked as he looked to the brunette for an answer. "Because mom thought it was a mistake and almost didn't take the tree." Regina sat there in thought trying to figure how she could answer his questions.

Before she was able to come up with a definite answer they heard someone calling out Henry's name. Both looked up to see the boy's mother, Emma, sprinting towards them. When she got there she bent over and placed her hands on her knees catching her breath. She had been searching for him all over. "Hey mom." Henry casually stated. "Don't 'Hey mom' me." Emma said looking up at him before finally standing up. "You don't go running off without telling me. You know that!" Henry just sat there, slightly annoyed at his mother. "I _did_ tell you where I was going. It's not my fault you didn't listen because you were talking to _him_."

"Henry!" She went to chide her son for his behavior, not to mention she was also a little embarrassed that this was happening in front of the brunette woman. The boy looked down knowing his mom was mad. Emma softened soon after however, knowing in a way her son was right. He had tried to get her attention and she should have given it to him. She bent down to his eye level. "I'm sorry. But you scared me. I thought I lost you." She stroked his cheek and coaxed him to look at her. "Forgive me?" She asked. "I'm sorry too." Henry stated back softly and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She hugged him back tight and kissed his head a few times, holding it against her. Regina took in the scene in front of her with glistening eyes. It reminded her of when they had managed to get Henry out of the mines. It seemed ages ago now. She fought her emotions from surfacing, turning away a little to blink away the tears before they could manifest themselves.

Henry pulled back from his mom to look at her as she still tried to kiss his cheek and check that he was alright. "Mom, she's the one who bought the tree for us." He said, turning his head to look in Regina's direction. Emma arched her brow up in surprise and turned to look at the brunette. "It was you? Buy why would you do that?" Regina turned and looked between the two, then shrugged. "It's the season of giving is it not?" She had felt that a good enough reason to tell them, knowing herself that it was much more than that. It was a way that she could be just a small part of making a perfect Christmas for Henry. "You really didn't have to do that." Emma commented, her brow slightly scrunched now but soon gave a small smile. "But thank you. I feel I should pay you back in some way though."

Regina went to disagree on the matter when the young boy spoke up. "Maybe she can come for Christmas!" He exclaimed, giving an expectant look towards Regina. Emma furrowed her brow. "Henry. I'm sure she has her own family to be with at Christmas." The boy's face dropped. "Oh...right." He had been so eager for her to join them that he hadn't thought about that. Maddie whimpered at the boys change and scooted over to nudge his hand with her nose. He slowly pet her head. Emma stole a glance toward Regina and saw the somber look on her face as the brunette regarded Henry's demeanor change. Emma cleared her throat. "Unless you don't. That is… have someone, in which case I insist you come over. No one should be alone on Christmas."

Regina slowly looked up at the other woman with faint shock in her eyes. As they stared back at each other an image began to manifest itself in Emma's mind. _They were by an abandoned mine._ _Regina moved into her personal space, glancing at her lips once before looking up at her with those same deep pools of brown eyes. "Just bring him to me."_ And like that the image was women had their eyes on one another a few more moments before that feeling started to stir again and Emma fidgeted. "Er… Unless you don't want to. Totally understandable." She rambled off quickly and looked away. Regina could swear she saw a touch of pink color the blonde's cheeks in that instance.

"Pleeeeease!" Henry begged. "You can see our tree and everything." Regina turned her attention back to the young boy. How could she deny him, even if he didn't know it? A warm smile slowly came upon her face. "Alright." She simply answered, but then looked to the blonde. "If you're sure that is what you want." Emma found herself staring into warm brown eyes once more, finding it slightly alarming at how easy it seemed to be to simply let go and get lost in them. Henry looked between the two of them before gently tugging on his mom's coat. "Tell her that's what we want." He whispered to her, the boy's tug bringing her out of her stupor. Emma blinked repeatedly as she regained her reality. "It's settled then. You will be our guest for Christmas." She managed a warm smile and then looked to the dog. "And Maddie too."

Henry made a fist in victory. "Yes! Did you hear that Mads? You get to come over for Christmas." Both women couldn't help chuckling at the boy's excitement. Emma loved seeing her son so happy. She dug down into her bag and pulled out a paper and pen. "Here is our address and my phone number. Come over about one? And if you have any problem finding us you can call or text me." Regina took the paper and nodded. "Alright kiddo, let's go. You have homework that needs to be done." Emma placed her hand on his shoulder. "It was nice seeing you again." A soft smile played upon Regina's face. "Yes, it was nice to see you again too." _If only you knew how much_, Regina added in thought. She looked down at the paper and ran her thumb over the words as the two walked off on their way.


	6. Chapter 6: Winds of Change

**Note**: Thank you as always to you lovely readers out there. :) Hope you enjoy this newest installment. :3 Don't have much more to say so won't waste anymore time and get to the story...

* * *

**Chapter 06**

**Winds of Change**

Emma collapsed on the couch as soon as she and Henry returned home. "Get your shower done first and then I'll help you with your homework." She told to her son as she closed her eyes. "Okay!" Henry called out from his room.

Emma just laid there trying to collect her thoughts on everything that had happened in the park. One minute she was thinking it was a lost cause finding Regina again, the next minute, the same woman would be coming over for Christmas. Once more, Emma replayed in her mind the events that happened, then it hit her… she didn't get Regina's number in return. "Uuuuughhh!" She yelled out, grabbing a pillow off the couch and placing it over her face as she screamed in it. _What if she decides to back out or loses the number?_ She thought to herself. _How stupid can you be?_ She hit her face with the pillow again. "Mom? You okay?" Henry asked as he peeked his head out from the bathroom door. "I thought I heard you yell or something." Emma just lowered the pillow and leaned up to look over the back of the couch. "I'm fine kiddo. Go ahead and get your shower." He eyed his mom, wanting to make sure she was truly okay before he moved back into the bathroom and shut the door.

Emma just sat there with the pillow in her lap. "Why should this even be bothering me? I'm in a relationship... Right?" She asked herself out loud. _I was simply trying to repay the kindness. _She threw the pillow over on the other end of the couch and got up to get a bottle of beer out of the fridge to try to relax. "And I'm completely overreacting." She mumbled. Sitting at the table she leaned back in her chair and tilted her head back, closing her eyes; there, Regina's warm brown eyes were staring back at her. Her eyes flew open as she sat back up. Taking another swig of her beer she then held the bottle out in front of her. "I think I may need more than one of these tonight."

When Henry came back out all cleaned up after his shower and dressed in his PJs, he grabbed his backpack before coming to sit at the table. "I only have some math homework and some social studies to do." He stated, dropping his math book down then snatched up his notebook and pencil. "Alright. Let's see." Emma set her bottle off to the side and pulled the book over to her while Henry scooted his chair closer and they started in on the problems. "You happy tomorrow is your last day before break?" Emma asked with a smile, stroking her son's head as he wrote. Henry looked up at his mom with a big grin. "Oh yeah! And this year is going to be awesome with Regina and Maddie coming over for Christmas. Right?" Emma tried to keep her smile up at the mention of the woman. _So much for getting my mind off of her._ "Keep working, okay?" The blonde kissed her son on the head then got up to get another beer.

She twisted the top off the bottle and stood at the counter as she drank, watching over Henry in case he needed her. Reaching in her pocket, she pulled out her phone to see if there were any missed texts or phone calls but found nothing. _Why should there be? It's not Christmas so why would she call unless she couldn't find the place, like I told her?_ She checked to make sure the volume was up before setting it on the counter and taking another large swig from her beer. "Mom? Can you help me with this one? I'm stuck." Henry called over his shoulder. Emma chugged down the last of her drink and walked back to the table to help him with the rest of his homework.

After they finished and Henry put his bookbag away, Emma fixed them a little snack and both curled up on the couch to watch TV. "We'll watch for an hour then you need to head to bed alright? Tomorrow's the last day of school then you get a couple weeks to stay up late." Henry nodded then snuggled up with his back against his mom as she wrapped her arm around him and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

The boy began nodding off toward the end of the show and Emma nudged him gently awake. "I believe it is time for bed kiddo." He stirred and slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Mhmm. Night mom." He managed to get out before a huge yawn came about. Getting up he headed off to his room but then realized he forgot something and quickly turned around to ran back. "Love you." He leaned over the back of the couch and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too, Henry." Emma turned and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight."

* * *

The following evening Emma set it up with her neighbor, Erin, to come stay with Henry while she went out on her date with Jace. Throughout the night Emma tried to keep her concentration on the date but she caught herself numerous times finding things that, for some reason or another, reminded her of the brunette woman. A few times Jace caught her almost in a daydream type state and would have to snap her out of it. After their dinner and movie he drove her back to her apartment and made sure she was safe, walking her all the way to her apartment door. He took her in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. "I love you." He confessed in that moment. Emma just gave him a small smile and placed her hand on his chest and patted it lightly, neither confirming nor denying her own feelings.

He placed his hand over hers and gave a smile back. "So, I made reservations for us at this really nice restaurant for Christmas and…" Emma stopped him in mid-sentence and gently pulled her hand away. "I can't." He looked to her with disappointment in his eyes. "What? Why not?" Emma sighed in slight frustration at his oblivious nature once again about Henry. "Why not? Because it's Christmas and I have a son, therefore, I spend it with him. Besides, this year we have a guest as well and it would be rude to cancel." Emma holds up her hand when it looks as though Jace is about to speak. "And before you start, hername is Regina. She's a woman my son ran into the other day. She…" Jace grew a temper and cut her off. "Wait. You invite a complete stranger over but not me? Well, I see where I stand." He folded his arms in an almost childish manner. Emma pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, not really wanting a scene out in the hallway. "Seriously… you're being a complete ass right now." She looked up at him with warning eyes.

Jace sulked and lifted up his hands in surrender. "Alright, sorry." He waited a minute before lowering his hands back down. "I'm just saying… she's a stranger babe. She could be a killer or something. Look, just tell her something came up, I'll change plans and the kid can come with us." Emma was getting the door unlocked when her jaw tightened a little at the last of his words. She turned around and glared at the man standing before her. "That _kid_ is _my_ son, and he has a name. We're a package deal you realize this? And I am not canceling on Regina. Henry wa... no, _we_ wanted her to come over, plus she didn't have anyone for Christmas. _And_ to your comment of her being a killer… You'd be a killer more likely than she. I don't think the woman has an evil bone in her body."

Emma paused to calm herself before going saying more when her phone started going off. She reached in her purse and pulled it out to find an unrecognized number. She was about to hit ignore when it dawned on her it might actually be Regina calling. _Could it be her? Would she call instead of text?_ Emma tried to hide her emotions as she looked back up to Jace. "Um look, I have to take this okay? I'll talk to you later." She went to answer it but he gently placed his hand on her arm. "I'm sorry okay? We still on for New Year's?" He asked with pleading eyes and Emma tried to remain kind as her impatience at wanting to answer her phone grew. "Sure." She simply answered and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight." She finished unlocking her door while she tried to answer her phone at the same time but realized the ringing had already stopped. "Damn it." She cursed under her breath and finally got inside and shut her door, leaning back against it.

"Well hello to you too." Erin said, looking over at her from the couch. "Went that well huh?" Emma pushed off of the door and walked over to plop down on the couch. "The date went alright but the talk outside just now is a whole other story. Not to mention I just missed an important call... I think." Erin frowned. "Sorry it didn't go so well Em. I've told you a few times to dump that guy. You deserve better." The blonde's lip twitched in an almost smile at her friend. "Yes I know. And after just now, I'm starting to seriously consider it." Erin clapped her hands in excitement causing Emma to finally laugh a little. "Well hey, go ahead and call whoever back and I'm going to get going. I have an early morning tomorrow. And no need to worry about Henry. He's completely passed out in his room after I kicked his butt on his game." Erin stood up in a victory dance causing Emma to just shake her head. She then stood up and hugged her friend. "Thank you again for watching Henry." "It was no problem. Love that kid." She walked over to the door with Emma following her to lock the door behind her. "Thanks again." Emma closed the door and then looked down at her phone. _To call or not to call?_

She clutched her phone in her hand before going and setting it on the counter, deciding to check on Henry first instead. She walked in seeing her son sprawled out on his bed, one foot hanging off. She gently moved it on to the bed then adjusted the covers back over him, giving him a light kiss on the forehead. She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair a couple times before leaving the room and shutting his door quietly. She walked into her room to get changed into something more comfy and settled for a pair of baggy pajama pants and a tank top. Coming back out she grabbed her phone off the counter then went to fall back and lay on the couch.

Holding her phone up, she stared at the screen and hovered her thumb over the missed call. _What if it wasn't her? But who else could it have been?_ Emma moved her thumb in a swipe like motion, still not touching the screen. _What are you waiting for?_ The blonde's conscience asked her. "What if she was calling to cancel?" Emma asked herself back out loud. Her finger twitched once more before finally getting the nerve and swiped the number causing a green stripe to flow across with the word 'Call'. As the phone began to ring Emma's hand actually started to shake. "Oh my God this is ridiculous." She was getting frustrated at herself. This woman should not have this effect on her like she did. It made no sense. "Excuse me?" A voice came across the line. Emma's eyes widened and she fumbled the phone in embarrassment causing it to fall between her and the couch. "Shit." Emma cursed and tried to get the phone. Regina just sat on the other end of the line wondering what was going on. "Emma, is that you?"

"Er... hi. Yes, me... um I mean... sorry, Emma. This is...me?" She answered when she finally got the phone back. She slapped her forehead for fumbling her words. _Real smooth Swan_. The brunette just listened with a small smile on her face at the blonde's nervous fluster. She couldn't help but find it endearing. Emma took a deep breath and composed herself. "Let me try that again. Hi, Regina. It's Emma. Sorry I missed your call earlier." She finally relaxed back against the couch. "Hello. And you didn't have to get back to me right away, it was nothing important. I just thought perhaps it best if you also had my number in case your Christmas plans were to change. I could have texted I suppose." Regina explained as she sat there swirling the wine in her glass. And yes she could have texted but she had hoped to hear the blonde's voice instead. "It _is_ late. I didn't wake you did I?"

"No!" Emma said a little too loudly, then cleared her throat. "Um, I mean...no." She spoke softer and pinched the bridge of her nose. _You idiot_. She chided herself. "Are you sure you're alright?" The brunette asked. "Yes, I'm fine. I just…" Regina waited for the blonde to continue but the line remained quiet. "You just what dear?" Emma's brow arched slightly at the term 'dear'. Sure it was simply used in concern; Regina seemed to be the type of person to do that, but she wouldn't mind if it meant more at some point. The blonde's thought's started drifting. "Hello?" The other woman called out over the line bringing Emma back to point. "Sorry, um… yeah it's just been a long night." She managed to spit out. "You should get rest then, unless you wish to talk about it." Regina offered and waited, taking a long sip of her wine.

_Yes I want to talk about it but not with the woman that is making me start to rethink everything_. But Emma didn't want to hang up the phone so before she could stop herself she started rehashing the night's events with Jace to the other woman. Regina squeezed her phone and tightened her jaw in slight jealousy when Emma mentioned the date and the kiss. _Did she really have to mention that?_ She thought to herself. Sure there had been Graham and the pirate in the past but this… this was different. She and Emma had come a long way since all of that, that is, until they were separated that last day in Storybrooke. Memories gone.

Continuing to listen to her, the jealousy Regina felt soon turned to anger in finding out how this _Jace_ disrespected both Emma and Henry. She bit her tongue and said nothing through all of it though. She just sat there and listened, letting the blonde vent as she needed. When Emma finally finished there was silence. "I really don't know why I just told you all of that. Some stranger just rambling to you." Emma confessed and turned a dark red, thankful that no one was around to witness it. "You probably don't even want to come to Christmas now, and I wouldn't blame you."

"Nonsense. You needed someone to talk to and I happened to be here to listen. And of course I would still like to come over for Christmas. Also, I don't think either of us want to deal with an upset dog or little boy on Christmas." The last caused Emma to finally let out a small chuckle which made Regina smile, knowing she had done that. The blonde then sighed and became quiet. "I'm just not sure anymore… about Jace that is." Regina took the final sip of her wine and took in Emma's statement. _Perhaps I can help you with that my dear Emma, and be one step closer to getting my family back_. The brunette set her wine glass down, pouring in a little more. "May I ask you a question?" She offered to Emma. "Of course."

"While I know it is certainly not my place… How does Henry feel about him?" She asked. Emma rested her head on the back of the couch. "He doesn't like him… in the least. I mean he's tried, Henry has. But I don't blame him. Jace doesn't seem to want to give him the time of day." Regina just let silence fall between them so that what Emma just confessed would sink in. "I think you just answered it for yourself." She finally stated. "Look, it's late and you should get rest. Why don't you sleep on it. Who knows, perhaps your dreams… will show you where your heart wants to be."

Emma looked over at her clock. "I hadn't realized it was so late." She stated as she fought back a yawn. "And maybe you're right. I'll have a clearer head tomorrow. Thank you."

"You're welcome." A quietness then crept up to fill the line between the two women. Just as brunette was about to hang up, thinking the blonde had perhaps fallen asleep... "Regina?" Emma called out softly. "Yes?" Another silent void fell upon them before the blonde spoke again. "Goodnight." Regina smiled softly, knowing this time was not a goodbye. "Goodnight, Emma."

End call.


	7. Chapter 7: What Lies Within Dreams

**Note:** Sorry for the later than usual post. I've had some family matters that came first. That being said... It amazes me with each chapter I post, the amount of support I receive for them. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. It is a transition chapter, which these kind of chapters seem to always give me trouble. So reviews = love and encouragement for me to continue. Just sayin ;) heh Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 07**

**What Lies Within Dreams**

_Henry lay in the hospital bed as Emma stood there over him, all vital signs gone. The doctors said they did all that they could. She broke into tears, hating herself for being too late to save him. This couldn't be happening, she thought to herself. He just came back into her life; He couldn't really be gone. She stroked his hair away from his face and told the now still boy how much she loved him. Giving him a kiss on the forehead, she closed her eyes as a few tears fell from her cheeks to land upon the boys skin. A jolt of something, Emma couldn't explain, released outward around them. She heard a gasp and as she pulled back she found two brown eyes staring back at her. "I love you too. You saved me." The boy told her back. Emma's eyes were wide with shock. "You did it." Another voice spoke in the room and Emma turned to find Regina. The blonde stood there trying to take in what had just happened. _

"_Henry, what's going on?" She asked looking around at the others in the room. "It's the curse. I think you broke it." The boy responded as he looked to his mother. Emma watched as Regina seemed to be upset by this news. "No, no…" The brunette began to approach them._

Emma tossed in her sleep, her brow furrowing as she felt her head begin to swim with other flashes of things trying to embed themselves in her dream. She didn't want to leave this one yet she needed to see, needed to understand. When everything finally settle down, she once again saw Regina, though now the woman was kneeling down in front of them at Henry's hospital bed.

_The brunette's eyes were wet with tears, as were her cheeks, sending a pang shooting throughout Emma's heart. "No matter what you think. No matter what anyone tells you. I do love you."_

Emma cried a little in her sleep as she curled up. Seeing the look in the woman's face, her eyes full of sincerity and love. She was confused by the underlying anger she was feeling towards the woman before her who was in tears pleading to her son that she did truly love him. It felt as though two selves were fighting for dominance, this dream self with her true self. _Why… why am I angry?_ She furrowed her brow as the dream started to grow fuzzy. "No." She called out quietly in her sleep as the dream slipped away from her. She soon found herself standing on a pier; it seemed familiar yet not.

_As she looked around her she became startled as she saw herself sitting on a bench just ahead. She looked down at herself and touched her arms and face. "I'm me but…" She looked back over to the bench. "but that's…" She creased her brow trying to understand. She noticed that Regina was there again as well. The brunette didn't look entirely happy so she moved closer to see if she could figure out what was going on._

"_How long did you think you could keep that from me?" Regina asked Emma as she sat there on the next bench over. Emma looked up from the book she was reading. "Well I was going to tell you, but I was kind of busy trying to stop you and your mother from killing me and my entire family." Regina rolled her eyes and looked away, knowing the other woman was right to some degree and decided it best to just move the subject along. "What is he doing here?" She asked, eventually turning back to look at the blonde sitting across from her._

_He who? Emma thought as she tried to listen more to the conversation, moving to get closer. Just as she took another step however, someone came jogging past. She went to step out of the way and yelled out to get their attention that they were about to run into her when instead they passed right through her. She stood there dumbfounded and shaken by the event. "What the hell?" This was getting all too weird. When she turned back around everything continued to spin though she stopped and she felt herself losing her balance. Thinking she was going to hit the ground she reached out to brace herself for impact but felt a chair like object instead and fell back into it. Once things started to settle she slowly began to recognize her surroundings. It was Central Park and it was a bench she fell upon not a chair. "Look mom." She heard her son's voice say and turned to look over at Henry. It was then she realized he wasn't calling to her but to the brunette woman sitting on the other side of him. Regina looked at what he wanted her attention for and commented, stroking his hair lovingly. She then looked over at Emma and a warm smile came upon her face causing the blonde's heart to fill with warmth._

"Mom?" Henry called to his mom and nudged her shoulder to try and wake her. The dream slowly started to fade as Emma was disturbed from her sleep state. Her eyes gradually opened as she tried to bring reality into focus. "Mom? You awake?" The boy asked again. She rolled over to look at him, blinking a few times to let her eyes adjust. "What is it Henry?" She half mumbled, trying to stay awake. "What time is it?" Henry sat down on the bed. "It's 3am. I think the heater broke. I'm...f….freezing." Emma closed her eyes and was about to drift back to sleep. "Mom?" The boy nudged her again. "I'm too tired to check on it. Just sleep in here for tonight and I'll check it in the morning" She said before yawning. Henry quickly got up and nestled under the covers, scooting over to his mom. Emma wrapped her arm around him and pulled him close, kissing his head as they both slipped off to sleep..

* * *

The next morning Emma called up the landlord about getting the heater fixed then dropped Henry off at his friend's for the day. After dropping him off she did a few errands, picking up a gift for Regina and Maddie, then returned to the apartment to wait on the maintenance. She decided it was the perfect opportunity to get some Christmas presents wrapped while Henry was away and pulled everything out to get started. While in the middle of wrapping, her phone went off and she scrambled for it over on the coffee table a little ways away._ Maybe it's Regina. Doubtful,_ she argued with herself. As she grabbed the phone she looked to see it was her friend Erin and swiped to answer. "Hey!" She chimed as she put the finishing touches on the package she was working on. "Hey woman! What are your plans today?" The other woman asked over the phone as she threw some stuff in her grocery basket. "Not really doing much today. Henry is over at a friend's so figured I would get some wrapping done while he's gone and wait on the maintenance to come check on our heater."

"So you're just chilling at home then? Want some company? I'll pick up some sandwiches. My treat." Erin commented as she got up to the register. "That sounds great actually. I could use someone to talk to." Emma said leaning back against the couch and ran her fingers through her hair. She made a face and pulled her hand away as she realized she still had a piece of tape on her hand and it got stuck in her hair. "Oh? Please tell me you are needing advice on how to get rid of that idiot you've been seeing. I have plenty of ideas... though some might not be legal." She smirked over the phone. "Erin!" Emma said in a mocking shock then laughed, finally getting the piece of tape unstuck from her hair. "It is partially about him though, I guess." The blonde continued. Erin grabbed her totes full of groceries and left the store. "Oooh it's about that important call isn't it? You found someone else. I am so coming over for this conversation. I'll pick up our food, drop off my groceries and be there in about an hour!" Emma chuckled at her friend. "Alright, I'll see you soon then." She ended the call then set back to work on the presents.

When Emma finished wrapping the last of Henry's gifts and put them away, she gathered all the leftover items and cleaned them up to get the room back in order. While straightening up the apartment her mind was left to wander as it found it's way back to Regina and then the dreams she had during the night. The brunette's words from the conversation they had before bed came back to Emma. _Who knows, perhaps your dreams… will show you where your heart wants to be._ "So is that what I want?" She asked herself out loud as she pulled two beers from the refrigerator for her and Erin. "Is Regina…" A knock at the door jarred her from the conversation she was having with herself. "Door's unlocked, come in!" Emma called out as she set the drinks down on the table.

"You really shouldn't leave your door unlocked. Any crazy person could just come walking right in." Erin said as she closed the door behind her and locked it. Emma looked over her shoulder. "You know what? You're right, look what just walked in." The blonde said, eyeing her friend. "Veeery funny." Erin stuck her tongue out at Emma then set the bag of food on the table. "Anyways, I got us some chicken caesar spinach wraps and fries." She stated as she pulled out the food and laid it out on the table. "Sounds delicious." The other woman said, grabbing two plates for the both of them before sitting down.

The raven haired woman set about removing the wrapping from her sandwich and poured some fries on to her plate. "So, I believe you were going to tell me that you did away with the arrogant rich boy. Yes… yes I do believe that was it." She explained, taking a bite from her wrap and then a swig of her beer. "I don't recall saying anything like that." Emma retorted back. "Alright then, so what is it?" The other woman asked, taking a few fries. "And who's the mystery person? I know there is one." The last question causing Emma's cheeks to flush. "See I knew it." Erin smirked to her victory.

Emma sat there playing with her beer bottle a little while trying to figure out where to start. "There's this woman that…" She went to start but got interrupted by Erin. "Oooooh! So it's a woman." She grinned big but got a furrowed look in return and just chuckled. "Sorry, continue." Emma took a drink of her beer before twirling the bottle on the table a little. "As I was saying… there's this woman that Henry ran into the other day. Her name's Regina. I can't really explain it but, I haven't been able to get her out of my head since. And there was this really weird moment when we shook hands that day, like a flash of memory or something but I've never met the woman." Emma paused, waiting on her friend to say something. When she didn't Emma decided to continue. "Then there are the dreams, and they're becoming more frequent. I don't know what to make of them." A grin slowly grew on Erin's face. "Sounds to me like you have a woman crush. I feel I should be a little jealous."

"Oh shut up. You're supposed to be helping." Emma retorted as she rolled her eyes at her friend and took a few bites of her fries. "I was just trying to state the obvious. Thought you were blind to it and that's what you needed my help on." Erin threw a fry at the blonde to try to get her to lighten up. "I don't even know her really. I know nothing about her, yet these dreams seem more than just dreams. There's something about them as though I have been there before." Erin sat there and thought about what Emma just said before finally shrugging. "Makes the woman all the more mysterious. Who knows, maybe you _do_ know her." Emma arched a brow in confusion. "Like one of those past lives or something. Perhaps you met there." The raven haired woman waved her hand in a brush off motion. Seeing the look on her friend's face she added, "What? It's possible."

Emma took the last sip of her beer then got up to grab two more for them. Twisting the caps off she set one in front of Erin then took a large swallow of her own. "So, what do you want to do? You gonna end it with Jace and pursue this?" Erin asked, looking up at Emma as the blonde leaned back against the counter in the middle of the kitchen. "Well, she's coming over for Christmas." Emma stated. Erin raised her brow at the admission. "Guess that answers my question on Jace. Sounds like this Regina's going from stranger right on into part of the family huh?" Emma rolled her eyes. "She ended up being the mystery person who bought the tree for us. She has no one to celebrate with so I invited her over. It was the least I could do to repay her."

Erin wasn't buying the weak excuses knowing there were more true reasons. "Sure keep telling yourself that sweetie. Sounds to me like you're trying to rationalize any way to spend time with this woman." Emma sighed. "Actually it was originally Henry's idea." Erin just sipped her drink with a smirk. "Whatever you say Swan." She set the empty bottle down as she stood up from the table. "That just proves to me even your kid is smitten with her." Emma groaned and closed her eyes, tilting her head back as she leaned more on the counter. "Why was I talking to you again?" The blonde mumbled under her breath. "Because you just _love_ my advice _so_ much." Her friend commented back as she walked over to the other woman. "And because you know how much I care about you and want what is best for you." She stated taking one of Emma's hands and holding it.

The blonde brought her head forward and opened her eyes to look at the raven haired woman. "Why didn't it work out for us again?" Emma asked. Erin just chuckled a little. "I was unbearable after two dates I guess." She gave her friend a smile. "Listen I have to get going but, in all seriousness… maybe you should see where this goes. Keep your mind and heart open." She gave her a tender kiss on the cheek then picked up the bag of extra food. "You and Henry deserve happiness. And the way you talk about this woman… well… this might be it." She gave her another smile and then a warm hug. "I'll see later alright?" Emma hugged her back tightly and nodded. "Alright. You're coming over for Christmas Eve right?" "Hell yeah! I need to maintain my championship spot on Henry's game." Emma couldn't help but laugh as she saw her friend out. "See you soon then. Bye."

Emma shut the door then turned to lean against it as she looked around the apartment. _Perhaps your dreams… will show you where your heart wants to be. Keep your mind and heart open._


	8. Chapter 8: The Perfect Holiday

**Note:** Thank you for the beautiful reviews this story has been getting. Your words give me encouragement to continue and strive to keep writing the best I can. :) This chapter is pretty lengthy compared to my others. I hope you love it as much as I did writing it. :3 Reviews = love ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Perfect Holiday**

The next couple days went by without incident, which Emma was quite thankful for. It gave her time to clear her head and help her to think of what she wanted, _who_ she wanted. Though if she was truthful with herself, not hearing from Regina those days had her slightly worried, but she tried to convince herself of the whole 'no news is good news' philosophy. She went out and bought stuff to make Christmas dinner and found a couple gifts for Regina and Maddie the day before and had them all wrapped for them and under the tree. Everything seemed to be set for the big day. Emma just hoped everything would go well the day of…

* * *

"Alright after this game it's time for bed Henry." Emma said to her son as she bent down to kiss his head. "Yeah okay." The boy answered back in a brush-off tone as he concentrated on the battle he was having with Erin. "No, they're flanking us. Go right." Emma chuckled at the two of them and went back towards the kitchen to finish cleaning and get things tidy for tomorrow; things had to be perfect. "Give me some aide quick!" Erin commented trying to stay alive long enough to hopefully regenerate her shields. "I'm trying. Almost finished." He got the last enemy on character's side then ran over to help boost Erin's character. "There. Let's go, I think there is a break in the wave of enemies." He pressed a few buttons causing his character to launch over the low barrier and started running towards the save point. "Watch out on your right." Erin commented as her character took out the enemy. "Got 'em. This way."

Once they got to the next checkpoint Henry saved the progress and shut off the Playstation. "Thanks for getting me the game." He said taking her controller and his to put them away. "You're welcome. Thought you'd probably like it." The boy yawned and turned to head to his room. "Night kiddo." Erin said and bumped fists with him. "Night. Night mom!" He called out to Emma. The blonde looked over her shoulder from where she was washing dishes at the sink. "Night Henry. I love you." She smiled at him causing him to smile back. "Love you too."

Erin stood up and stretched her muscles out after sitting there so long, then walked over to join Emma in the kitchen. "Here let me help." She stated, picking up a towel so she could dry the dishes. "So, you excited for tomorrow?" She asked as she finished drying one of the glasses and placed it in the cabinet. "More like… nervous, terrified, nauseous…" Erin threw the towel over her shoulder and folded her arms. "Why?" Emma placed the last dish over in the dry tray and found another towel to dry her hands before turning around and leaning back against the sink. "Because apparently I have feelings for her since I can't seem to not think about her. I don't know if she feels the same way or if she ever would. I barely know this women yet here I went and invited her over to share Christmas with me and my son. What if I slip up and say something and make it completely awkward? Then there's the whole ordeal with Jace. How did I get myself in this mess?" Emma rambled about before bringing her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Relax. It's going to be fine, just don't put so much pressure on yourself to try and figure things out right off the bat. Let it go. Besides, sounds like Henry was the one that initiated the whole inviting and you didn't want to disappoint him did you? As for Jace, I thought we already figured that out. You're getting rid of the louse." Erin said, nudging her friend in the shoulder as she came to lean back on the sink as well next to Emma. "I guess… it's just…" Emma's phone vibrated then rang signalling a text message. She shot a look up at her friend. "It's her. She's saying she can't make it." Erin just rolled her eyes at her friend. "How about you look to see who it's from before jumping to conclusions hmm?" Emma took a deep breath then slowly pulled out her phone to see.

As she checked her message she let out the breath she hadn't realized she never released and relaxed just a little. "It's just Jace asking how I am and if everything is okay with us." Emma stood there staring at the screen till it timed out, wondering what she should reply back to him. "Give me your phone." Erin commanded, reaching out and snatching the phone from her friend. "Wait, give that back." Emma tried grabbing it but the other woman moved out of the way in time. "This is for your own good." She said as she started typing in the code. "Wha… how do you know my password?" Erin just glanced at her with a smirk and typed the final number, unlocking the phone. "It is going to be very painless I promise." She said as she looked up Jace's message and started typing a reply. "Seriously Erin. I'm not joking." Emma stated as she chased the woman around the counter and the kitchen table. "Well neither am I." She was just about to hit send when Emma finally grabbed the phone away from her.

"I'm not going to do that to him on Christmas Eve." Emma chided her and went to sit on the couch, looking down at her phone. "I'll do it after Christmas. I don't want to ruin it for him."The other woman groaned and sat down falling backwards resting her head on the back of the couch with her arm over her face. "Come oooon. Just pull him off like a dirty band-aid. I'm sure Regina wouldn't mind kissing your wound and making it better." She moved her arm away and looked to her friend with a wicked grin. "You are horrible you know that? You've been trying to get me to break up with him since the beginning. Are you sure you don't have ulterior motives?" Erin just scoffed at her as she pushed herself to sit up straight. "What? Me? I am an angel." She tried to giver her best angelic face. "Your horns are showing." Emma commented and rolled her eyes. She looked back at her phone and just sent a short reply, neither positive nor negative, then sent another shortly after explaining she was just headed to bed and to have a goodnight.

"Well I am going to go so you can get all rested up for tomorrow." Erin stated as she patted Emma on the knee. "It's all going to go perfectly trust me." She gave her a smile then stood to leave. "But you are still going to tell me all about it later." She winked then headed toward the door. "Goodnight, Erin… And thanks." Emma said looking back at her friend. "You're welcome. Night." Emma got up after the other woman left and locked up, doing the extra latch on the door as well. She gave a large yawn then dragged herself to her room turning off the lights as she went. She kicked off her shoes and slipped out of her clothes not even caring to change into PJs as she fell into bed hoping for a better night's sleep.

* * *

Emma watched as Henry opened his Christmas presents. "I think there are a couple more under there towards the back." She pointed to show her son where to look. He moved under the tree to reach back and get them when there was a knock at the door. "Be right back." Emma stated and got up from the couch to go answer the door. "Hello." Regina greeted when Emma opened the door to her. "Hey." Emma smiled and moved out of the way as she held the door open for the other woman to enter the apartment. "Glad you could make it. Please come in." Regina lead Maddie before holding out a bottle of cider to Emma with a red bow on it. "Merry Christmas. Just a small thank you for your invitation." Regina commented, giving the blonde a warm smile. _How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?_ Emma heard Regina's voice but the woman's lips weren't moving. There was a brief flash of Regina standing there in a gray dress but when Emma blinked again and it was gone. _No no no this cannot happen again; not right now. This day needs to go smoothly… no crazy Swan._

Emma gave her warmest smile, hoping it didn't seem like anything was amiss, and took the bottle then walked over to set it on the counter. She turned and bent down to scratch Maddie's head. "I think someone left you something." She stated to the dog and reached up to grab a dog bone wrapped in a bow then held it out for her to take. The dog wagged its tail happily and took the bone. Emma released her from her leash and she scampered off to lie in the floor over near Henry to gnaw on her new bone.

"You didn't have to do that." Regina commented softly to the action. "Oh, I didn't. It was Santa." Emma said standing back up and giving the brunette a wink. Regina couldn't help as a little chuckle escaped. "And I believe..." The blonde started and walked over to the tree to pick something up. "He left something for you as well." She whipped around and handed the small box over to Regina. The brunette stood there a moment a bit stunned, staring at the item. Emma made a motion again waving the present a little. "Here." Regina slowly reached out and took the box. "You didn't ha... I... I didn't get you anything. I didn't know..." Emma just shook her head. "No, please you didn't need to get me anything. I merely wanted to get you something since you said you had no one for Christmas. It's just something simple, nothing big."

Regina was still in shock as she slowly lowered herself to the couch and opened the gift. Inside was a navy blue scarf and a red one as well. "You just seemed like the scarf type. Thought these looked like ones you would wear." Emma said as she stood watching over her. Regina said nothing as she took one in her hand and felt the soft fabric. "If you don't like them, it's really not a problem." Regina shook her head and calmly looked up. "No. I love them, really. I'm just..." She stopped, not really knowing what else to say. "Thank you." Emma gave her a gentle smile then went to sit on the other end of the couch where Henry was sitting on the floor playing with the dog. Regina watched the two quietly, then looked back down at her new scarves and smiled softly to herself.

"Why don't I check on dinner?" Emma stated after a few minutes and kissed Henry on the head, then got up to walk past Regina. "Do you need any help?" The brunette went to get up to follow. "No, no. You're our guest." Emma stopped and made the woman sit back down. "Besides everything is almost done." She gave a smile and continued into the kitchen. Henry looked over then grabbed his extra controller and held it out for the brunette. "You wanna play my new game with me?" Regina set down the scarves and took the strange controller into her hands. "You'll have to tell me what to do. I've never played one of these things." She commented as she was turning the controller around in her hand looking at all the buttons. Henry just smiled big. "Don't worry, I will." He was happy a grownup was willing to play. Sure there was Erin but she didn't count, she was just a big kid in Henry's eyes.

He sat down next to her and set the game up on the screen. "Okay so this button is to shoot. And this button you use to throw whatever is in your hand. You can jump with this one. And this one is to use your special ability. Got it?" Regina took it all in and nodded. "I believe so." Henry pressed continue and waited for the game file to load. "Alright so I'll start. Follow me." Emma looked up from what she was fixing at the counter and couldn't help but smile watching this grown woman get into the game as she was. Then people she dated never seemed to give Henry the time of day. _This isn't a date. Shush I know that, _she argued with her inner self again. He seemed so happy right now. Why _couldn't_ this woman be the one?

Once she finished making sure everything was in check. "Would you like some of that cider you brought while the food finishes?" Emma asked as she finished checking all the food and went to the cabinet to take out two glasses. "I..um... hope you don't mind drinking out of these." She held up two regular drinking glasses. "I don't really have the fancy kind you use with this type of drink." Emma stated, lifting the glasses a little and shrugging with a half-smile. Regina turned and saw the blonde standing there with the glasses and the one word that immediately came to her mind was _adorable_. "That will be fine." She answered with a kind smile. She excused herself from the game and set the controller down before getting up to walk over to the counter where the other woman stood.

Taking the glass offered, Regina leaned slightly against the counter. "So I've been wondering, do you make it a habit of inviting strangers to your home on the holidays?" She asked, taking a sip of the cider. Emma laughed a little. "No. Not at all. You're my first guest in that respect actually." Regina looked at the contents in the glass and swirled it slightly before taking another sip. "Well that's good to know…having a child and such." Emma looked over at her son at the mention. "He's my life. I would never put him in any danger." A smile came upon her face when Henry turned around and gave her a big smile before going back to his game. Regina simply took in the moment between the two, her gaze going from Emma to Henry. "He's my little prince." Emma stated softly as she looked down at her glass before taking a drink. Regina whipped her attention back to the blonde at that statement, her eyes slightly alarmed before catching herself and trying to hide the emotions flip-flopping inside her.

Emma looked up at the other woman when all became quiet. "Thank you for doing that." She said motioning her head in the direction of Henry. Regina scrunched her brow in confusion. "What?" Emma poured another glass of cider and offered to pour more for her guest as well. "Playing that game with him." She set the bottle back down then went to check the food again. "Oh. It was fun. He's a sweet boy." Emma turned to her. "Yeah. He is." She agreed and turned her attention to the food, pulling it out of the oven and moving to set it on the counter. "Well I believe everything is ready. Let me just put this on a dish and we'll be ready to eat. Come on Henry, dinner is ready."

After dinner was over Emma let Henry go back to his game while she and Regina cleaned up. "That was quite delicious." The brunette complimented as she set the dishes in the sink. "Thank you. I wasn't really sure how it was going to turn out to tell you the truth." Emma blushed a little and set the dishes she was holding into the sink as well. "Er...I'll do these later." She wiped her hands off on a towel near by. "Why don't we head back over to the couch. We usually watch a couple Christmas movies to round out the night. You're more than welcome to stay." Emma offered as she walked over to sit down. Regina stood there a moment contemplating. While yes the day had been, well… _perfect_ in her book, she wasn't sure if she should push her luck. But before she could figure out her inner conundrum she found herself walking over and sitting down on the other end of the couch from the blonde.

"Go ahead and pick something to watch kiddo." Henry jumped up and found the movie he wanted and popped it into the player then came to sit between the two women. Regina gradually began to relax as the movie started and fell into a calmness. She was no longer trying to think but simply wanting to enjoy the moment, not knowing how long it would last or there would be another.

As the movie continued to play Henry began to gradually nod off and soon fell asleep, slipping sideways to come to rest against Regina. "Sorry." Emma whispered and went to move the boy but the brunette simply brushed it off and motioned that it was okay. She moved her arm out from under him and adjusted a little so he would be able to rest better. Emma grabbed a blanket and laid it on him before Regina rested her arm over him. He began to stir a little as he slept causing him to move closer to the brunette, his brow scrunching as he dreamed.

_Regina looked up at him with eyes full of sorrow and pain. "Henry. You're gonna go home with David."_

"_Really?" Henry looked at her not sure whether to believe her or not. _

"_Really." She tried to find her words to continue. "I shouldn't have brought you here. I was…" She thought and cocked her head to the side with a slightly furrowed brow. "I don't know how to love very well. I wasn't capable of it for a very long time. But I know, I remember…" She felt herself choke up a little and paused, looking down and away thinking of her past. After a brief moment she gently looked back up into her son's eyes. "That if you hold on to someone too hard, that doesn't make them love you. I'm sorry I lied to you, that I made you feel like I didn't know who you are. But I want you to be here because you want to be here. Not because I forced you." She choked back a tear, feeling herself about to lose it. "And not because of magic." She nodded ever so slightly to Henry wanting him to understand and giving herself a moment to compose before she finished. "I want... to redeem myself." Henry looked into his mother's eyes, wanting to believe her. "Go get your things."_

With the movie over, Emma gingerly tried to stir Henry awake so he could go to bed. He slowly opened his eyes and as he looked up it was Regina's face he saw first. "Mom?" He furrowed his brow a little and blinked. Regina's heart came up to her throat as her own brow quirked but she said nothing to the boy's query as she looked at him, wondering if he was remembering or simply disoriented. Emma moved to rub his back softly. "No Henry, I'm over here." The boy blinked a few times more trying to erase the sleep from his eyes as he stared at Regina, almost as though he should remember something important. "Sorry about that." Emma commented to the brunette and helped Henry sit up, running her fingers through his hair to brush it out a little from the mess it was in. Regina swallowed and tried to not tear up at Henry's word, wishing it could have been that simple. "It's fine." She managed to get out and forced herself to give a soft smile. "And it's late. Maddie and I should be heading home." As soon as she stood up the dog woke, instinctively aware of her human's movement. "Come Maddie." The Beauceron obeyed and stretched before moving to her owner's side.

Emma stood up with her, wishing she didn't have to go but she had no real excuse to make her stay. "Well, thank you for spending Christmas with us." She began walking with her to the door. When they got there both just stood a moment, Regina not really wanting to go but saw no other choice while Emma was trying to find a way to stall time. The blonde finally reached for the door, thinking that standing there any longer like that would have ventured into the awkward zone, and opened it slowly. "By the way, you don't have to be a stranger. You're welcome to come over anytime." Regina nodded and went to walk out the door but Maddie didn't budge. "Maddie, come." But the Beauceron continued to stay there. The brunette tugged on the leash a little to coax her out but the dog just sat down instead. Regina sighed and stood there not really knowing what to do as the dog normally never disobeyed. Maddie looked up at Regina with sad eyes then looked to Emma standing next to her. Sometimes she wished the dog would not understand her emotions so well.

Giving in to the dog, and her own emotions, Regina closed her eyes briefly to compose her thoughts before speaking. "If you don't have any plans, I would be more than happy to have you both over for New Year's Eve." She offered to the woman standing in front of her, hoping she wasn't pushing too soon and ending up with rejection. Emma not expecting that simply stood there speechless. Regina took the lack of an answer as a bad sign and wished she had her magic at that moment to disappear. "Sorry, I… you probably have plans with that gentleman friend of yours. My apologies. I wasn't thinking properly. It's late." The brunette gave another tug to the dog's leash, this time the Beauceron reluctantly stood up and walked the rest of the way out as Regina turned to go. "No. Wait!" Emma took a few steps out into the hallway, still holding on to the door for support. "I... have no plans." While yes she had already told Jace she would spend it with him, she wasn't willing to give this opportunity up. This chance for..._more?_ "We'd love to come over." She said as a shy smile came upon her face and a hint of a blush was starting to surface.

Maddie's tail began to wag as she looked up to Regina with an 'I told you so' attitude. Regina glanced down at her and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in. She smiled to her dog before bringing her gaze back up to the blonde standing in front of her. "I will see you then."

"Great. It's a date." Emma said then realizing the word that just came out her mouth, her eyes went a little wide. "I… I mean it's not… I… um… yeah. See you then." She gave Regina a polite smile then excused herself, shutting her door and then slapping her forehead. _That did not just happen._ "What's wrong mom?" Henry asked as he stood in the kitchen with a glass of water. Emma froze then slowly brought her hand down over her face to peek at her son. "Nothing. Just made a complete idiot of myself is all." She pushed off the the door and walked over to him. "I thought you were headed to bed." She said, stroking his hair and giving him a kiss on the head before wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "I was but I came to get a drink first." Emma kissed his temple then moved away to get herself a drink as she found her throat had gone dry from that conversation out in the hallway. After both had finished and set their glasses in the sink Emma turned off the lights as they both headed off to their rooms for the night.


	9. Chapter 9: On the Street Where You Live

Note: Truly sorry for the delay in this chapter. Hopefully the fact that it is another long one will help? Thanks for all the support over the past chapters. It truly means a great deal and is a wonderful motivation. As always... reviews = love :)

* * *

**Chapter 09**

**On the Street Where You Live**

Returning back from Emma's, Regina released Maddie's leash and set her purse and gift the blonde had given her on to the table. After hanging up her coat and scarf, she kicked off her shoes and padded into the bedroom to strip the rest of the way down as she walked into the bathroom for a nice hot shower before bed. The hot water felt soothing from the cold outside. She closed her eyes and stuck her head under the running water as she tried to wrap her mind around what all took place earlier that day and into the evening. The gift, Emma calling Henry her 'little prince'... _Did I give her my memories as well as the new ones?_

Regina pulled herself out from under the water raining down and rested back on the cool tile, opening her eyes as she looked up at the ceiling, fighting back a few tears. _Henry, when he woke, had looked at me… he said 'mom'._ Of course it was after waking from a dream but, the look in his eyes like he recognized her for a brief moment gave her a tinge of hope. _Was he trying to remember?_ She closed her eyes as she pushed herself off the wall and back under the stream of water, masking the tears that were falling now and washing them away as quickly as they came.

Turning off the shower she slowly stepped out and dried herself off wrapping her towel around herself as she walked back into her room to grab a set of silk pajamas. After she changed into them she slid into bed causing Maddie to lift her head and yawn as she was awakened. Stretching, the dog slowly stood up at the end of the bed and moved to curl closer to her human. She nuzzled under Regina's hand, wanting to be petted. The brunette gently stroked the dog's ears and head a few times before drifting off to sleep.

_"The only way out is to run." Regina stated with tears in her eyes. She was determined to escape her mother's plans for her life. A life she never wanted. "For us to leave this place, for us to be married, for us to never come back." _

_"Regina do you understand what that would mean? Life with a stable boy is a far cry from a life as a queen." Daniel spoke softly to her, trying to calm the woman he loved._

_"Being Queen means nothing." Regina stated back as she placed her hands to hold his face. "Daniel. All I care about is you." Daniel gazed back into her eyes and gave a soft smile as he moved his hand to place it over hers, turning his head slightly to kiss her fingers. "Then if I have to marry you." He started, taking her hands into his own and holding them between the two of them. "Then let's do this properly." He gently let go to walk over to a saddle nearby and pulled something from it. Returning, he stood in front of Regina with a ring and slowly slipped it over her finger. "Here." She smiled as she looked up at him before rushing into his arms as he kissed her, sealing their bond to one another._

_When she broke from the kiss, the scene around them had changed. It was the stable from Storybrooke. _No... No I can't, not again._ She watched as Daniel stumbled back away from her, groaning in pain as he clutched himself and almost doubled over in agony. "Just, stop the pain." He managed to get out as he righted himself and looked at her with pleading eyes._

_"How?" Regina found herself saying, not being able to stop the scene from playing out. Her heart was breaking all over again, knowing the outcome of the nightmare surrounding her. Daniel came to her and gazed into her eyes. "Let me go." He stated softly, trying to keep the twisted pain and monster inside from taking over._

_"No." Regina stated softly and shook her head. "No, I won't lose you again." She reached to caress his face. "Without you, I'm lost." Seeing him begin to slip away, "Daniel", she called out to him and gripped his shirt to hold on to him. "Daniel, come back to me." _

_"I... I can't." He was losing the fight within himself._

_"But, I love you." Regina pleaded in a whispered tone._

_"Then love again." He beseeched, looking at Regina with saddened eyes before groaning in agony once again and stumbling backwards. When he finally looked back up at her, the Daniel she knew was gone, the monster inside him had finally won. He moved to take a step towards her…_

The Beauceron woke when she heard her human pleading 'no' over and over again in her sleep. The dog gently nuzzled the brunette woman, whimpering her own plea for her to wake so she could know she was alright. Regina felt herself being pulled from her nightmare and as she slowly opened her eyes she found her furry companion sitting there watching over her like a protector. Maddie bent down and gave a gentle lick on her human's nose causing a small smile to find it's way upon Regina's face. "I'm alright Maddie. I'm alright." The dog whimpered again to make sure then plopped down as close as she could get to nestle. Regina wrapped her arm around the dog and kissed her head. _I'm trying Daniel_, she whispered to herself into the darkness. _To love again._ _She just needs to find her way back to me._ She tried to stay awake but found her eyes protesting as she closed them and let sleep wash over her once more.

* * *

Emma and Henry were sitting at the table eating lunch, the boy picking at the rest of his sandwich. "Do you like Regina?" He asked point blank out of no where. Emma was just about to bite down of her own sandwich when the question came about. She froze midway not sure exactly how to answer him. _He just means friendly… right?_ She asked herself as she finished taking the bite of her sandwich to stall a little. Henry looked up at her when she didn't answer. "Mom?" She glanced over in her son's direction. "Do you?" He asked again. Emma finished chewing and took a drink before answering. "Of course I like Regina. She seems like a nice person. Don't you?" Henry looked at her a moment before nodding. "Yeah, but I mean do you _like_ her?" He looked down at his food and picked at it a little again. "It's just… I, kinda wish you were with her instead of…" He trailed off as he took a chip and popped it in his mouth, not finishing his sentence.

Emma looked down at her phone that was sitting on the table thinking of what she told Erin about waiting till after Christmas to deal with Jace. She was going to have to do it sooner or later. "Finish up your lunch. I'm going to go make a couple phone calls and take care of a few things." She reached out and ruffed Henry's hair then got up to head into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Falling on her bed she stared at her phone, trying to figure out what she was going to say and how she was going to say it. "Well, here it goes." She said out loud and dialed Jace's number. When the voicemail triggered, Emma sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose while she waited for the message to finish and the beep so she could leave her own message in return. "Hey, it's Emma…. We need to talk. Call me back when you get this." She ended the call then laid there a few minutes thinking before dialing another number.

"Hey Em, what's up?" Erin's voice came over the line. "I think I'm actually going to go through with ending it with Jace." Emma responded back. "That's great! Well not for him, but for you. So is this because of anything that happened yesterday? I need details. Was there a kiss? Ooh or did she just leave?" Erin waited for answers with excitement. The blonde just rolled her eyes at her friend's enthusiasm. "No she didn't _just_ leave and no there wasn't a kiss. But yesterday… it was great actually. There was no pretense; no need to try and split my attention. It was just, it was nice."

"Sooo, tell me what happened then." Erin pushed, wanting to know more. Emma grabbed a pillow to shove under her head as she tried to get comfortable. "Not much. Regina and Maddie came over and she played games with Henry while I finished up dinner. You should have seen her playing his new LEGO video game with him. Is it possible for a grown woman to be adorable?" Erin laughed at the other end of the line. "What?" Emma asked. "Nothing, you just have it bad for this lady." She rolled her eyes. "Shut up." That caused her friend to chuckle again and Emma just decided to move on. "Anyway, after dinner I invited her to stay if she wanted, to watch a movie with us. Henry fell asleep halfway through and fell against her. I went to move him but she insisted he just stay where he was, that it was fine." She went silent for a few moments; her friend said nothing knowing her friend had more to say. "In that moment it just felt like… home. And then as she was leaving, she invited us over to spend New Year's Eve with her."

"Then you need to end it with Jace. I mean he's an idiot, in my humblest of opinions of course, but no one deserves to be lead on." Emma knew her friend was right. "I know. I called him and left him a message that we needed to talk." There was another pause in the conversation. "Henry is asking about her now. I think." Erin sat up to pay more attention. "Oh and what did you tell him? What did he ask specifically?" Emma threw her arm over her eyes as she laid there in thought. "He asked if I _liked_ her and that he wished I was with her instead of Jace. I didn't answer, instead I told him to finish his lunch while I went to take care of some stuff… and now I'm talking to you."

"All joking aside, can I give you some advice? I think you should find a way to see if this woman feels the same before your heart gets anymore involved, though I think she does if she is inviting you over for New Year's. But it sounds like Henry already likes her and apparently can tell you do to or he wouldn't be asking such questions. I just don't want to see you or Henry get hurt." Emma took in all her friend's words and advice. "Yeah... However bad it tastes to admit and say these words...you're right." She commented trying to lighten the air a little. "Hey! See if I give _you_ advice anymore." They both finally let out a laugh causing Emma to relax and then talked a bit more about lighter topics before eventually ending the call.

As Emma headed back out into the living room area she found Henry sitting on the couch playing his new video games again. "Can I join in?" She went over and sat down next to him. "Sure!" Henry grabbed his other controller and gave it to her, hitting a button to turn it on. They played for a short while before Emma decided to bring up the subject of Regina. "So… why did you say you wish I was with Regina instead of Jace?" Henry just kept playing his game as he answered her casually. "She played my video games with me and she listens to me when I try to say stuff." Emma creased her brow as she frowned a little listening to her son's words. She felt horrible now for putting him through all the times before, trying to give Jace a chance when he did none of those things for Henry.

"Plus, she really likes you." Emma froze a moment, causing her character to die on screen. "Ugh. Mom! You just died right before we got to the boss fight." Emma shook her head, coming out of her slight daze. "What?" Henry paused the game. "I said you just died right before we were getting to the boss. Now we have to start all over." Emma shook her head again. "No, I mean… how do you know she really likes me?" _Why am I even discussing this with my son?_ Henry just shrugged and unpaused the game. "I just know she does."

Emma arched her brow at his simple answer. "Oh yeah?" She pulled her son in to tickle him. Henry giggled and tried to squirm away. "Yeah. Ugh mom you just made me die now." He laughed back. "And what precisely is it that you know?" Emma asked, releasing him from the tickle assault. The boy scrunched his brow in thought and set down his controller. "I guess the way she looks at you." He commented and looked at his mom. Emma's eyes widened in a bit of shock at her son's observance, and her apparent lack of the same. "It's the way my friend's moms look at each other." He answered her unspoken question. "And they love each other so…" He just shrugged. Emma said nothing as she looked at her son before bringing him in for a tight hug, nestling his head under her chin. "I love you kiddo." He wrapped his arms around her in return. "Love you too mom."

"Listen, why don't you go get your coat and shoes and we'll go get some ice cream or hot chocolate." She gently let go of him and he jumped up off the couch to go grab his things.

* * *

Regina was out taking Maddie for her afternoon walk. The sun was trying to peek out from behind the clouds while the snow was still determined to fall. Maddie was enjoying the crisp cool air as she walked, trying to snap at the few falling snowflakes in front of her face. As they turned the corner to go down the next block the dog began to tug on the leash, pulling her human with her. "Maddie, stop." Regina commanded but the dog continued to pull her until she reached the steps to an apartment building. The dog jumped up the steps and barked, turning to look at the brunette. "What? Get down here. Why are you acting like this?" She commanded again causing the dog to just tug more. As Regina began to walk up the steps to get her dog, the door to the apartment building opened. The woman looked up to see Emma and Henry walking out.

"Maddie!" Henry beamed and squatted down to greet the dog while Emma stopped in shock of seeing Regina there. "Hey." She stated when she managed to find her voice, stuffing her hands in her back pockets as a nervous habit. "Hey." The brunette repeated back, a ghost of a smile playing at the corner of lips. Both women quietly stood there as Henry and Maddie looked back and forth at the two. "So, uh… were you coming to stop by… or?" Emma asked, half turning to motion towards the building. "What? No, I was just taking Maddie for her afternoon walk and as we were walking by she started tugging. Sorry, I didn't realize we were on your street."

"Oh...well, Henry and I were just about to get some ice cream." The Beauceron trotted back down the steps to stand by Regina. "Ice cream? In this weather? There's snow on the ground." Emma just shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head with a slight smile. "They have hot chocolate too." Henry piped in as he stood up and brushed off the knees of his pants. "You wouldn't want to go with us, would you?" The blonde asked, putting her arm over Henry's shoulder and looking to Regina.

"I'm not sure if… I have Maddie and…"

"Pleeeeease." Henry pleaded. "We can get it to go and come back to the apartment." He grinned at her then looked up to his mom. "Right?" Emma looked at him and gave him a small smile as she squeezed his shoulder lightly, then moved her gaze over to Regina. "What do you say?" Regina looked at her then to Henry and back. "Alright. But you really don't have to change your plans to accommodate us." Emma took the rest of the steps down to stand in front of the other woman. "Sometimes plans change for the better." The blonde commented then gave her a soft smile before turning to walk along side her as Henry took Maddie's leash from Regina and went to walk a little ahead of them with the dog.

"I'd like to think you again for yesterday." The brunette stated as they walked. Emma looked over at her and couldn't help a light blush creeping up her neck. "You're welcome." She said softly. "Henry and I were glad you came to spend the day with us. He had been really looking forward to it." Regina gave a gentle smile then turned her attentions straight ahead, stuffing her hands in her pockets of her coat. "May I ask a question?" Regina saw Emma nod from the corner of her eye. "Not that it is any of my business but, how are you and that gentlemen friend of yours? I merely ask because, you accepting my invite to New Year's yesterday… well, I just wondered."

Emma swallowed hard and turned her attentions to Henry, watching him and the dog walking in front of them. "It's over between the two of us. He, however, doesn't know that yet." Regina remained looking forward but her brow arched in interest at the news. "I'm terribly sorry to hear that." She tried her best to mask her true emotions. Emma just took a deep breath and shoved her own hands in her pockets as she shrugged. "It's fine. No… it's _good_ actually. Henry comes first in my life and that needs to be accepted by the person I'm with. That wasn't the case with him." Regina restrained the smile twitching at the edge of her mouth. "I see."

"We're here!" Henry called out over his shoulder as he stopped to wait for them to catch up. He handed the leash over to Regina then ran inside to look and see what he wanted to get. "I'll just stay out here while you two go get your treats." Regina commented with a wink to Henry. Emma watched her son run inside. "Come on. We'll just tell them Maddie is a service dog." She stated, looking over at Regina. The brunette looked at her with a bit of shock. "Excuse me?" Emma rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. It's not like they are going to question you about it. If they do just let me do the talking. Besides, Maddie is a very well behaved dog. Aren't you?" Emma reached down and scratched the dog's head. Regina gave her a doubtful look but found herself following the blonde anyway into the shop.

After Henry and Emma ordered their ice cream, she went to pay when Regina placed her hand over hers and pulled it back. "Please, let me. It's the least I can do after yesterday." Emma wanted to argue but couldn't seem to find her vocabulary with the brunette touching her hand. "Mom come on, lets get our toppings." Henry said, pulling on her other arm. She stumbled back and turned to go with him, looking over her shoulder back at the other woman. Regina ordered her hot chocolate then paid for the three of them and stepped off to the side to wait for it to be made, gazing every now and then over to where the blonde and her son were. She smiled as she watched them fighting over the toppings like two kids.

Emma was putting the last of her toppings on when she felt her phone go off. "Here Henry can you hold this?" She asked handing her ice cream cup to her son. The boy took it while she pulled out her phone to see who it was. _Jace._ She opened her messages to read it. _Hey babe. Sorry, been in meetings all day and I'm swamped. Don't really have time to talk, just text me what you needed to tell me. - J._ Emma rolled her eyes at the stupid text and typed back. _It's not really something that should be said over text. Need to tell you in person. - Em._ "Come on Henry, let's go back over to Regina." She went to take her ice cream back when another text came through. Henry just shrugged and continued to hold his mom's ice cream as he brought his up and tried to take a bite. _Well we can discuss it at New Year's then. I'm booked up until then. Sorry babe. - J._

Emma was walking back while in the the midst of texting when she didn't see where she was going as Regina turned around with her drink just in time for the blonde to bump into her. The collision caused the top of the brunette's drink to come off and spill part of the contents over the side of the cup, splashing onto the woman's blouse and coat. Regina's nose flared and jaw tightened as her eyes narrowed, wanting to say something before reining herself in and controlling her temper. When Emma looked up she was mortified. "Oh no. Regina, I am so sorry." She grabbed some nearby napkins and began focusing her attention at dabbing them over the damp clothing. "So sorry. I will pay for the dry cleaning or whatever needs to be done." Regaining her composure, the brunette just arched her brow and looked at the blonde as she continued to babble away her apologies.

When Emma realized the other woman wasn't saying anything in return she stopped and looked up to see Regina's expression as she gazed at her, causing her cheeks to flush. "I truly am sorry Regina." She said softly, mentally strangling herself for being an idiot. "Look, I'm sure I have something back at the apartment you could wear and we'll try to clean this before the stain gets too bad. And I mean it, I'll pay for the dry cleaning." Regina stood there a moment, enjoying the fluttered blonde's reactions; they were quite telling. "It's fine, Emma." "No, it's not please, let me fix this." She went to dab again at the stains but was stopped by the other woman's hand over hers. Emma just stood there staring down at their hands. Regina tilted her head down slightly to get the blonde's attention to look up. "It's fine." Emma lifted her gaze slowly to find brown eyes so close. The other woman gently released her hand before taking a step back. She turned to grab another top for her drink then faced the blonde once more and leaned in a little to whisper. "Next time, find another way of convincing them I need a service dog." Regina commented with a little smirk and wink before moving to walk out of the shop. Emma blushed a deeper shade of red as she and Henry followed her out.


	10. Chapter 10: Icing on the cake

**Note:** Alright the waiting is over. Here is the next installment of the story. Hope it lives up to the rest of it. :D Love my readers and followers to bits. You guys are the best! Enjoy! And as always... reviews = love ;)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Icing on the cake**

Walking back into the apartment, Regina placed her coat over one of the chairs in the kitchen. Henry, following behind her, set the two ice cream cups on the table then removed his own jacket to put on the back of the chair before sitting down to eat his ice cream. "Let me just go and find a shirt you can change into." Emma commented as she shut the door and removed her own coat to place it on the rack next to the door. She then ran off into her room as Regina took the seat across from the boy and watched him eat his ice cream.

Emma flicked on the light in her room then headed over to her closet._ Ugh I can't believe I did that back there._ Emma chided herself again over the spilt drink. She opened her closet and began searching through her shirts to find something for the brunette to wear. "No, that's not her. No. No." She kept sliding each item down. "Maybe this one?" She grabbed for the shirt and a chill ran down her spine as a vision rushed at her. _Enjoy my shirt, because that's all you're getting._ Emma stumbled back and blinked a few times looking down at the shirt. "Seriously, what the hell?" She pinched the bridge of her nose, really not understanding what was going on with her lately. "I'm definitely losing my mind." She laid the shirt on the bed then stepped into the bathroom to splash water on her face, hoping to compose herself.

Meanwhile, Henry sat at the table swirling his ice cream around to mix his toppings. "You like my mom right?" He asked the woman sitting across from him before taking a huge mouthful of ice cream. Regina arched her brow at the subject matter the boy chose. "And why exactly would you think that?" She asked him in return, the corner of her mouth twitching as she held back a faint smirk. _He always was a smart little boy_. "Because I think you do." He looked up at her as he wiped his mouth. "I told her you did but I don't think she believed me." Regina took in what the boy said then leaned forward a little to whisper to him. "And what if I said you might be right?" The boy just beamed at her. "I knew it." He said, then leaned closer to the brunette and whispered a confession. "She totally likes you too." The brunette couldn't help but chuckle a bit at Henry's acuteness.

"You knew what?" Emma narrowed her eyes as she came walking out to the two of them in laughing whispers with one another. "And exactly what are you two giggling about?" She asked, feeling they were up to something. Henry and Regina looked at each other, giving conspiring grins before leaning back in their chairs. The boy turned to his mom with innocent brow raised. "Nothing, we were just talking about Maddie. Regina was telling me a story about her." He lied and casually went back to eating his ice cream. Regina simply sat there with her hands folded on the table, feigning her own innocence. Emma eyed both of them suspiciously before walking over to hand the other woman the shirt she found for her. "Well, this should fit. You can use my room to change if you'd like."

Knowing what she knew now, thanks to Henry, Regina thought to test the boy's theory about his mother's feelings towards her at that precise moment. Standing up, she casually moved her way into Emma's personal space while taking the shirt from her. "Thank you." She stated in an almost regal purr, slowly letting her gaze drop to the blonde's lips and lower before sliding it back up to meet Emma's eyes and gave a warm smile before moving around her to head into the other room. Emma's mouth went dry as the other woman stood so close, fearing the brunette could hear her heart hammering inside. Even after she heard the door close to her bedroom, she didn't move for fear her legs would give out. _Where did that come from?_ She took a few deep breaths before testing her balance to move enough to sit down at the table.

"Alright kid, spill it." Emma stated as she sat there across from him. Henry looked up at her with scrunched brow. "Spill what?" He asked back, setting his empty ice cream cup on the floor for Maddie, who had been sitting there patiently. "You know _what_. You were not telling stories about Maddie. What were you two _really_ talking about?" _And why was Regina acting different?_ She wanted to add but didn't. Henry just shrugged and pet the dog while she finished up the rest of the contents of the cup. "Nothing. We were just talking." Emma narrowed her eyes once more in suspicion as she watched her son. "You're up to something." She commented as the boy picked up the ice cream cup when the dog was finished and took it to the trash. "Come on Maddie." He called out to the dog, ignoring his mother's last statement, as he headed over to the couch and grabbed the remote to watch TV. The Beauceron padded over with him and jumped up on the couch to lay down next to him, resting her head in his lap. Emma just sighed and dug into her own ice cream, realizing her son was as stubborn as she was, and gave up figuring out what they were up to for the time being.

Regina stood there in the middle of Emma's room after she had finished switching shirts. As she looked around the bedroom an object caught her sight. Walking over to the corner of the room she reached to touch the cool red leather of the jacket that was tossed over the chair there. She took a sleeve in her hand and rubbed her thumb gently over the texture, remembering back when she first set eyes on the woman who wore it.

_Regina came running out of the manor. "Henry!" She ran to her son and enveloped him in a hug, sighing in relief. "Are you okay?." She moved back and held him a short distance in front of her. "Where have you been?" It was then she noticed the blonde woman standing there. "What happened?" Regina asked, looking between the two of them. Henry narrowed his eyes at her. "I found my _real_ mom." He stated defiantly then ran off to the house, leaving the two women standing there. Regina was shocked at the tone the boy took to her, then slowly looked up to the blonde standing in front of her as the realization set in. She shook her head faintly and blinked. "You're... Henry's birth mother?" Emma stood there with an innocent look upon her face. "Hi." Not knowing what else to say to the woman._

Regina knew that day the woman would be her complete undoing; she'd ruin all that Regina had fought for. A gentle smile found it's way upon the brunette's face. Now, it is _she_ who Regina desperately wished to get back. _And it seems I just might._

She continued walking around the room, picking up things here or there to look at them. When she reached the side of the blonde's bed she found a framed photo of Henry and Emma on the night stand. Gingerly, she picked it up and looked at it, running a finger around the edge of the photo. She gently wiped a stray tear as she thought of the irony. Henry was the one who had brought Emma into their lives back then, wanting to get away from her. Now, it was he, who seemed to want to help bring the two of them together. Taking a deep breath she gathered her thoughts and set the frame back down then walked over to the mirror, looking at herself in the reflection and adjusting the shirt to her liking. Once satisfied with her appearance she went over to turn off the light before leaving the room.

As she walked out into the kitchen area she found Emma munching on the last bit of her toppings from her ice cream sundae while she watched over her son. Regina took that quiet moment to just stand and observe the blonde, taking in her features without being noticed. Emma sat there still thinking to herself what Henry and Regina could have been talking about earlier. _He wouldn't have told her what he discussed with me earlier... about liking her, would he?_ She scrunched her brow and shook her head slightly, throwing the thought from her mind. Sighing, her thoughts then changed to those of Jace; she really needed to end it with him. She was tired of the "waiting game" that seemed to be all his. She always waited for _him_ to "have the time" to talk, or anything for that matter, and she was done. Coming to the agreement within herself she turned to grab her phone and jumped a little when she saw the brunette standing close by.

"Regina, you startled me." Emma commented, holding her hand to her heart as she calmed herself. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked. "I just walked out actually." Regina answered, taking a couple steps over to the table. Emma took in the new attire she had given the other woman. "Well the um, shirt seems to fit." She stated, trying not to stare as she noticed the top three buttons were undone. "Yes, it seems to fit quite nicely." Regina commented, looking down at it. "It reminds me of a shirt I used to own. Though, someone _borrowed_ it once and never returned it." Emma thought back to the flash she had in her room when she found the shirt but more seemed to come into focus this time. She was in a diner...

"_Thanks for the shirt." Emma stated as she walked over to sit at the booth with Henry. "Hey is this your mother's?" The boy just smirked as he set his hot chocolate down. "She'll never notice." "Where does she think you are anyway?" She proceeded to ask. "Playing Whack-a-Mole." Emma arched her brow slightly in surprise. "And she bought that?" "She wants to believe it, so she does." He explained casually. "Oh imagine that." Emma stated, not in the least shocked that the mother shared the same trait as her son. _

"_Just stay out of this dear." Emma heard a voice behind her say. When she turned around she found herself in a hospital, Regina standing there across from her. "Since I clearly can't keep you away from my _son_, guess I'm just going to have to keep my _son_ away from you." The brunette took Henry's hand as they went to walk by her. Regina stopped and looked down at what Emma was wearing, then looked her dead in the eyes. "Enjoy my shirt, because that's all you're getting."_

Emma creased her brow as the visions played in her head, looking at Regina with curiosity. It was as if her brain was trying to make her remember something but couldn't; something seemed to be blocking it at every turn. The brunette watched Emma closely, taking in the slight change in her. "Emma?" Regina tilted her head to the side in concern. The blonde blinked a few times as the visions evaporated and immediately felt her cheeks begin to burn, realizing she had been staring. She cleared her throat. "Sorry. It was just… I zoned a moment." She fumbled out the words and groaned inwardly at how stupid of an excuse it had to have sounded like. Regina simply furrowed her brow, not quite believing the excuse herself but she didn't question it.

Hearing a sickeningly sweet high pitch voice Regina looked up over to where Henry was and went over there. "What are you watching?" She asked as she took in the scene on the TV; a girl was singing to animals. "It's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs." Henry answered tilting his head back to look up at her as she stood behind him. Her eyes widened slightly as a chill ran down her spine. "Haven't you ever seen it?" He drew his attention back to the movie. "It's one of my favorites." He added. _Seen it? I've lived it._ "I am afraid I haven't, no."

Emma got up from the table to throw her trash away then joined them, standing next to the brunette. "Really? It's a classic." Regina just gave her a sideways glance with an arched brow. "Sorry, just thought everyone has seen it at least once." Regina looked back at the screen and tried to hold in her disgust. "Yes well, I haven't. Though it seems I haven't missed much by it." Emma could feel the disdain in the woman's voice toward the movie and wondered why. "Come watch it with me." Henry requested and patted the spot next to him and Maddie. "Henry, I don't think she..." Emma started to say but was surprised when the other woman didn't raise a protest and instead went around the couch to sit, never taking her eyes off the screen. While part of her was disgusted having to deal with Snow White even in this form, part of her was intrigued to see how they portrayed the villain, her. "And who is that supposed to be?" Regina inquired as the Queen made an appearance. "Oh her? She's the Evil Queen. She wants to kill Snow White." The boy answered. "You have no idea." Regina scoffed and mumbled under her breath. "Huh?" Henry asked looking over at her. "Oh, nothing." The woman raised her brow and feigned innocence as she brushed it off and gave him a warm smile. He grinned back at her then went back to the movie.

"Well while you two watch the movie, I'm going to run next door to Erin's and see what she needs for the party tomorrow." She leaned over and kissed the top of Henry's head. She then looked to Regina. "If you don't have any plans for the evening we'd be more than welcome to have you stay for dinner." Regina stayed quiet a moment, feeling self doubt from the movie and her heart beginning to ice over to protect itself. "You don't need to go to any trouble. We already intruded on your plans earlier." She patted Maddie on side causing the dog to raise it's head and look back at her. Fear of their reaction once they learn who she really was began to rise again. "I insist." Emma stated and gave a warm smile, causing the ice and darkness within the brunette to fade as fast as it had come. Regina returned the smile with a small one of her own and gave a slight nod. "I'll be back in a few minutes then." Emma's smile widened as she pushed off the couch and headed out.

Henry and Regina both sat there for a while, neither one talking as they watched the movie. Maddie had become restless and jumped off the couch to explore the apartment. "I kind of feel sorry for the Queen." The boy finally commented softly. Regina quirked her brow in interest. "And why is that? You're not supposed to feel sorry for the villain." She stated back as a lump grew in her throat. Henry was quiet again, in thought, before shrugging his shoulders faintly. "Because no one loves her. Maybe if someone would have loved her and shown that she could be good, and told her how pretty she was then she wouldn't have gone after Snow. Maybe she wouldn't have become evil." Regina swallowed hard at the boy's words. "Do you think that would have made a difference?" She managed to get out as her eyes began to water, trying desperately to hold the emotion at bay.

Henry scrunched his face as he pondered the question then shook his head in agreement. "Yeah. I think it would have." Regina turned to look at him, smiling proudly. "You are quite an amazing boy, you know that?" He grinned back at her just as proud. "Yeah my mom tells me that all the time, even calling me her little prince sometimes." The woman felt her heart tighten at those words once again. "If you'll excuse me." She got up abruptly to look for Maddie, sending her back over to where Henry was as she made her way to the bathroom. Shutting the door she leaned against it just as a tear made a trail down her cheek. As she closed her eyes the dam broke causing more tears to cascade down. She had held them off for as long as she could. She moved to lean over the sink, placing her hands to steady herself as her tears rained down upon the porcelain.

She choked back a sob. _What was wrong? Everything had been going so well. _She had found out, thanks to their son, that Emma in fact had feelings for her too. It had given her new hope and a confidence boost where she felt like herself again. Then that stupid movie and that idiotic animated version of Snow ruined it. Regina looked up into the mirror and wiped her tears away. _It's a cartoon for God sake. You're the fucking Queen and you fight for what you want._ Regina took a deep breath as she stood up straight and fixed herself. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath, letting it out steadily as she slowly opened her eyes. Lifting her head, what she saw staring back at her was the essence of regality once more. "I _will_ get my family back." She stated to her reflection. Running her fingers through her hair a couple times, she arched her brow then turned off the light and exited.

Emma was entering the apartment with her hands full when Regina came walking out. "Looks like I don't have to cook after all." The blonde smiled as she raised the dish she was holding a little. "Erin made lasagna." The brunette walked over to take it from her. "Here let me help." She grabbed the dish and set it over on the stove. "Do you like lasagna?" Emma asked coming to stand next to her as she removed the cover. "It's actually one of my specialties. Only, I add red pepper flakes to mine." She leaned ever so slightly toward the other woman. "Gives it a kick." She whispered, causing Emma to shiver. Regina stepped back out of the blonde's personal space and looked back down at the dish. "Shall we put this in the oven to keep it warm?" Emma's head was swirling a bit, so she closed her eyes hoping to make it stop before she answered. "Um, yeah sure." She reached down to open the oven door as Regina placed the lasagna on the rack.

"Since I no longer have to fix dinner…" Emma turned to the other woman. "Would you like to help me make my dessert for tomorrow?" The brunette arched her brow with a slight smirk as she looked at her without answering. _She's doing that thing again._ Emma thought as she shifted her weight back and forth on her feet, feeling nervous under the attention of the other woman. Seeing she was getting the desired effect she wanted, Regina eased off and relaxed against the counter. "It could be fun." "Right, um…" Emma dashed off to the refrigerator and opened it. She stood there staring at the contents inside, searching for anything to have the excuse to distance herself for a time while she tried to find composure along with letting chilled air cool her down.

"Did you forget where you put the butter?" Regina whispered in the blonde's ear as she walked up behind her. Emma jumped and turned around pressing herself back against the interior of the fridge. Regina placed a hand on the open door and one on the other side on the shut freezer door, pinning the blonde where she was. Emma glanced over the woman's shoulder to where her son was, finding him completely preoccupied with his video game. She whipped her gaze back to the woman in front of her when she felt her leaning closer. Emma swore the woman would suck the last air from her lungs if she got any closer. Regina gingerly reached around her and grabbed the container. "Here it is." She took the item and stood back holding the butter. "Isn't this what you were looking for?" The brunette asked handing it to her then walking away to go wash her hands in preparation to help make the dessert.

Emma just stayed there plastered to the refrigerator. _Henry told her. That little… he freaking told her! I know that's what's happened._ She screamed inside as she pushed off from the fridge and turned to grab the few other things she needed before closing the door. She set the items on the table then walked over to the couch. "Henry." She said sternly. The boy paused his game and looked back over his shoulder at his mom. "Yeah?" She arched her brow at him and nodded in Regina's direction. "Did you…" He leaned to look around his mom over at Regina then moved back and looked back to his mom with a grin. "I _knew_ you were up to something." Henry grinned a little bigger then turned around and unpaused his game, going back to the battle on screen. "We will talk about this _later_." The blonde gave a frustrated sigh then turned to head back to the kitchen.

"Shall we?" Regina inquired, with the ingredients laid out in front of her on the counter. Emma looked at everything then nodded. "Let me just grab the last thing needed." She went and opened the cupboard and took out the box of cake mix. "Sorry not entirely handmade." She gave an innocent shrug then opened the box. Regina moved the large mixing bowl over as Emma poured the cake mix in and began adding in the other ingredients. "Could you take out the lasagna and set it on the stove then turn on the oven to preheat please?" Emma asked as she went to find the electric mixer. The brunette opened the oven and removed their dinner, setting the oven to preheat. She then took the moment to find the red pepper flakes and dashed a few over the top of the lasagna with a smirk.

Emma started up the mixer and began swirling it around in the bowl as the beaters began whipping up the ingredients to create the batter. Halfway through the process her phone started ringing. "Could you see who that is?" She called out to the brunette. "I can't stop in the middle; I don't want it to clump." Regina reached over and grabbed the phone. Seeing Jace's name, she smirked and swiped her finger across the screen to answer it, causing Emma to furrow her brow in confusion. "Hello?" Regina answered. Jace pulled his phone away from his ear to make sure he called the right number. "Uh, yeah… I was looking for Emma. I needed to talk to her." Regina made a mocking pouting face to Emma. "I'm sorry. She's busy right now." Emma arched her brow and mouthed 'who is it?' at her and all Regina did was smirk back at her, then on the flour dusted counter spelled out 'Jace' with her finger.

The blonde's eyes widened and she thrust her hand out towards the other woman. 'Give me the phone', she mouthed but Regina acted as though she didn't understand what she was saying and pointed to the bowl as it started to spin. She smiled then turned away from Emma and continued to talk to the man on the other end of the line. "What's that noise in the background?" Jace asked, still trying to figure out what the sound was. "Well as I was saying… _We're_ busy." Emma was beginning to worry about Regina having her phone and talking to Jace. She hadn't told him she was ending it with him yet and she didn't need _her_ telling him first. She groaned in frustration as she tried to finish up the batter so she could get her phone. Jace scrunched his brow at the sounds he was hearing. "Was that Emma? Is she alright?" A devilish smirk came upon the brunette's lips as she turned around and gazed directly into Emma's eyes. "Seems I need to pay more attention to her needs. If you'll excuse me." She moved the phone away from her ear and ended the call.

Emma's jaw dropped as she stopped the mixer and turned beet red. "Why would you say that? He is going to think we're…" She couldn't even finish the sentence. She looked over to Henry to see if he had heard any of it but he seemed to be so involved in his game she'd need a fog horn to snap him out of it. Regina moved around the counter to stand in front of Emma. "Is there a problem with that?" She dipped her finger down into the bowl and wiped it along the edge, then brought it up to her mouth and licked off the batter. "You did say it was over did you not?" She flicked her tongue out to get the drop of batter that was on her lip, never breaking eye contact with the blonde. Emma's entire being was on fire; she could have swore it was her in that oven instead of the food. _This woman will be the death of me._

The timer went off on the oven and snapped Emma out of the deadlock gaze. She fumbled around with shaky hands to pour the batter into the pan and almost dropped it before finally managing to get most of it in the pan. Wiping up the mess, she popped it in the oven and set the timer. "Um...We can eat dinner while that cooks." She said with a slight quiver in her voice. Grabbing the plates she maneuvered out of the way from the brunette and set them on the table then got some glasses and wine for them, and a coke for Henry. "Come on kiddo. Dinner is ready." She called out. "Okay!" The boy turned off his game then came over as they all sat down for dinner.


End file.
